Mending Broken Wings
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: She was free, wonderfully, beautifully free. CARYL AU
1. Chapter 1

AN:so not sure why I am doing this but this idea is eating my brain and I have to put it out there. This is a little dark, and I will warn you the first chapter will have some trigger warnings about domestic abuse and this fic will have a trigger warning throughout about cancer. If you don't like that, I understand bow out now. I would like to thank HaloHunter89 for all her help (her brain is amazing). This first chapter is longer for me not sure if they will all be, also I intend to take my time with this, I won't update everyday. As is my policy negative anons will be deleted and ignored. Please...please let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_chapter_** 1

She was free, wonderfully, beautifully free.

Carol Miller looked out the window of the plane a half sob, half laugh, escaping her lips. She was free.

Ed, the miserable excuse for a human being was dead, murdered in jail,during some kind of riot. She didn't care how it happened,if she could kiss the feet of whomever had done it she would. She was thirty one years old and she felt as though she'd been reborn.

She'd met Ed four years ago when she moved to New York, much to the dismay of her Uncle Dale. Her parents had died when she was two, Dale and his wife Irma had been childless and more than happy to raise her. She'd had a happy childhood they'd dooted on her, but she'd wanted to get out of Georgia, wanted to see the world, wanted to become a famous singer.

What a joke, she'd met Ed the first week in town and her life had spiraled downhill after that.

She'd been naive at first, thinking he was the man of her dreams, twenty seven and no life experience other than a music degree from the local community college. He made her feel special and beautiful, but then things started to change, the jealousy started, and he started to complain about auditions she would go for. The excuses he made were all the same "that band is no good"..."it's all men"..."that nightclub is full of drug addicts." She thought at first he was just being protective, but it soon got to the point that she was asking permission to go to auditions.

Then one day, during a fight she couldn't even remember what it was about, he'd hit her. She'd been shocked, she thought he'd been shocked too. He'd cried and begged forgiveness on his knees his face pressed into her stomach, his arms around her waist.

She'd been twenty seven, naive and dumb...she believed him, and it only got worse, and worse. It got to the point where he stopped apologizing, where he would threaten to kill her if she left. She didn't care anymore if he killed her, but he discovered her Achilles heel. I'll kill Dale if you leave became his new mantra.

She was twenty eight, and naive but not so dumb anymore, she saw the coldness in him. The evil in his eyes, the madness. She was trapped and she had no one to blame but herself, she didn't want to burden Dale.

Music got pushed to the side, then surviving became a priority, she hadn't been sure why she even cared but she did. Something inside her told her to keep going.

She cut off Dale, she wanted to neutralize that threat from Ed, and it hurt, it hurt like a knife to her heart. He never gave up on her, once a month a letter would arrive, she would pretend to throw it in the trash without opening it only to fish it out later reading it in the middle of the night as she silently sobbed.

Two more years went by, she knew she had to get out, if he didn't intentionally kill her, he would accidentally in a fit of rage, she knew it, she saw it coming. He saw a change in her too, sensed it and suddenly decided it was time for her to stop taking the pill. She couldn't bring a child into this, she knew that now.

She made her way to a planned parenthood free clinic on the opposite side of town, she couldn't risk taking the pill anymore but asked about the birth control shot. They'd given her the paperwork without asking any questions about the black eye she was sporting. The nurse looked sympathetic, and handed her a tube of lipstick. Carol had looked at her in confusion as the nurse had said "open it" and left the room. She opened it and found a message inside from a network of women's shelters and emergency numbers . We will come anytime...you just have to call. She'd slipped the tube in her purse.

She'd managed to get two shots and they lasted about three months each before the unthinkable had happened. Ed had gotten sick (hungover) and she'd missed an appointment at the clinic. They'd meant well she knew that, when they sent a letter to remind her, only Ed had opened it, he'd been enraged. When she got home he'd cornered her and she knew that this was the night he'd kill her...she saw it in his eyes as his hands had wrapped around her neck, she'd struggled but had past out.

He thought he had killed her, and panicked he'd left before she woke up. She'd crawled to her purse and found the lipstick with the message and called the number. They came for her and when they saw her condition called 911.

She found peace at the shelter for the first time in years, but heartbreak too as the doctors told her Ed had damaged her voice box, of course he had she thought. One last punch in the face for good measure. Her voice settled out with a rasp to it, it was different, unique but every time she spoke all she could hear was Ed, calling her down, cursing at her and she couldn't sing anymore, her voice lacked the strength it was to soft, weak, she hated that most of all.

Ed got sent to jail and at the shelter they begged her to call Dale. She couldn't, not after what she had done to him, and she didn't truly trust yet that Ed wouldn't find a way to hurt him. He was still a monster in her mind, an all encompassing evil. Four months past and then came the word...Ed was dead. Murdered in jail, she was free, free forever, she could start over, it was exhilerating, she felt drunk. She called Dale.

They cried together on the phone, he begged her to come home, so she agreed. She wanted to come home more than anything. She was tired of being cold,she thought as she watched the snow swirl outside the window of the plane, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be warm again,she thought with a smile as she wiped a tear away from her face. A soft voice from beside her suddenly startled her out of her thoughts

"Are ya alright?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lady beside him had been laugh crying for about fifteen minutes and he was starting to get concerned.

He had been watching her, a little fascinated by her face. She was deep in thought he could tell, studying the snow intensely, her face breaking out in a beautiful grin a joyful laugh escaping her and then it would be crushed and her face would fall, and tears would spill over her eyes. God she was killing him, her face when she would cry, was making his stomach churn. This was crazy, he didn't know this girl but he desperately wanted to make her feel better.

He just wanted to go home, get the hell away from NewYork and this snowstorm, and Merle and Andrea and all their fucking plans. It was too much, he had to go home to Georgia and the woods...to what started all this shit in the first place.

She was quiet, for a few moments and then without turning she said "I'm fine, thank you" while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Her voice, fuck it was so soft and raspy sent chills running down his spine. He felt himself becoming even more interested. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Don't sound fine" he said. Dammit just mind your own business, he thought.

She turned then to look at him and he was transfixed. Her eyes, were so beautiful and crystal clear blue under the shimmer of tears, and they were so sad.

"I'm Daryl" he said softly

"Carol"

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door to the hotel room burst open as Daryl backed her inside the room his lips never leaving Carol's mouth.

They'd spent twenty minutes talking to each other on the plane, before it had been announced that the plane was grounded due to wheather. He'd been desperate to not let the moment end and asked to buy her a drink in the airport bar, she shyly agreed. He'd never met a women in all his thirty four years that intrigued him the way she did, that made him want more, that made something inside him scream mine. She just didn't know it yet.

They talked about nothing in particular, about everything. They were both from Georgia but she was from Atlanta. He was a redneck. She'd hesistated when he asked about New York and then smiled sadly "Just foolish dreams" she said sadly and that had broken his heart. She reminded him of a bird with a broken wing.

He'd asked her to dance something he never did, and she'd agreed, a beautiful flush crossing her face. The song had been slow and he'd held her close to him, running his hands up her back, his face nuzzling her neck.

"I want you" he said suddenly the words slipping out of his mouth

She'd been quiet so long he thought he'd fucked up, but then he felt her nod and her breathy whisper "ok"

He pushed her up against the wall of the room by the door, his mouth attacking her neck as his hands unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged her coat off her shoulders. Slow down his mind warned him but he couldn't, something in his heart kept saying mine.

Her shirt undone he pushed it off her shoulders and pulled down the straps of her bra as he slid his hands up her sides, and undoing it behind her. "Fuck" he groaned as he had her against the wall bare from the waist up. He palmed her breasts in his hands as he grinded his erection into her. She arched her back into his hands, whimpering when he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking and nipping them both to a peak. "Your so beautiful" he rasped out. She made a noise then it almost sounded like a sob. He knew instinctively she didn't believe him. "Do you feel that?" He said bringing her hand down to cover the rock hard bulge in his pants "that's cause of you" she stared at him for a second and then tentatively squeezed.

He groaned kissing her again as her hand started to jerk him a little through his clothes. He growled picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her against the wall grinding and thrusting into her, before he carried her over to the bed throwing her down on to it. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he toed off his shoes then removed her own. He made his way to her waist and opened her pants peeling them down her body. Leaving her lying there looking up at him, wide eyed in her panties. He groaned staring down at her, he felt like he should say something, tell her this meant something to him. Fuck he didn't even know her last name, but he'd never been good with words and she was looking up at him like she needed him. He basically tore his clothes off, crawling up to her on the bed.

"Like I said ...Beautiful" he said pressing kisses into her neck. Trailing down her body. Pulling her underwear off and throwing them over his shoulder, settling in between her legs and flicking his tongue out to licking at her core. She gasped and slipped his finger inside her pumping them while his mouth sucked on her clit. He could see her hand fist in the bed and feel the tension in her body then she gasped out as she climaxed.

He was a little surprised to find that she had tears trailing down her face when he moved and she wiped them away quickly.

"You ok?" He said softly kissing her cheeks

"Perfect" and her smile just about broke him, he positioned himself inbetween her legs and pushed inside with a growl. She felt perfect, and warm like coming home. He went as slow as he could wanting to prolong it, remember this forever, but he soon lost control, pounding into her like he was trying to leave some invisible mark. To claim her. He felt her shout out her surprise at cumming again and he followed her. Afterward with his head lying on her chest he drifted to sleep with a grin on his face. He better fucking find out her last name.

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sat by the bed her elbows on her knees, her hands covering her mouth, tears trailing down her face.

He was a beautiful man, she thought a she admired his chest, his arms thrown out in abandon, and she was grateful to him for what had just happened. He'd made her ...feel, she hadn't been sure is she would ever feel again. He made her feel special, beautiful. Given her an orgasm for the first time in her life she thought with a snort.

The airline had texted her they had a seat for her, she should go. She should do something, wake him up, something. In all likely hood this was a one night stand and it would be awkward.

Even if he wanted more she wasn't ready, she was broken inside, she had nothing to give him. She was empty.

Getting up she penned a quick note note on the hotel stationary before grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

Thank you, I'm sorry, Carol

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxc**

_**FOUR AND A HALF YEARS LATER**_

"I'm so sorry Carol, we've run out of options...it's time"

Carol had her forehead pressed to the glass of her daughter Sophia's hospital room watching as she played with Dr. Glenn Rhee the pediatric resident who stepped into the room so Carol could talk to Michonne, her doctor. It was Halloween and Glenn was dressed like a pirate, Captain Hook to be exact, all the kids on the unit had dressed as pirates or fairies. Sophia was dressed as Tinkerbell, she'd been so excited about the sparkly green dress and wings, Carol had even managed to find a matching green scarf threaded with multicolored shinning threads to wrap around her bald head. She and Glenn were pretending to have a sword fight with foam swords, and her beautiful face was so full of joy.

"Carol are you listening to me, it's time...you have to contact him, she needs a bone marrow transplant and no one else is a match...her dad might be her last hope." Michonne said "Do you know how to contact him?"

Michonne knew the story about Sophia's dad...about Daryl. Carol had confessed the story to her one night as the sat by Sophia's bedside wondering if she would survive the night when she had been hit by a nasty pneumonia that her wiped out immune system just couldn't handle.

Michonne had been surprised but had kept her secret.., never telling a soul, she was grateful for that.

"He has a brother, there might be other family...more people to test...can you contact him?"Michonne said softly

"Yeah...I know where he is."

AN: here's my word of reassurance anyone of you that know me know that I write HAPPY endings, just keep that in mind...review?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: alright so here is where I hope I don't lose you...this chapter will either seem ridiculous or you'll see where I am going. Just to make things clear...Daryl and Merle have a television show...it's called _The Dixon Brothers; You best Pray I'm Not Dead._..I want to make something clear I am writing this as Daryl...not Norman Reedus. Also, the show - if any of my readers are Canadian think Survivorman if it had gotten picked up by discovery channel and promoted like they do with some shows. If you have never heard of Survivorman think Bear Gryllis which I guess would be the closest thing I could compare it too.

Anyway :/ I know this sounds weird but just...bear with me? I don't often beg for reviews but PLEASE let me know what you think And that I haven't lost you :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

_**Chapter 2**_

"I'm Merle Dixon, and remember if you ever get into trouble in the wild ...You best pray I'm not Dead."

Daryl rolled his eyes as Merle spouted the notorious tag line for their show. They were in Churchill, Manitoba Canada supposedly doing a bit about how to survive a polar bear attack.

What a fucking joke, two rednecks from Georgia spouting on about polar bear attacks. All they were fucking doing was freezing their asses off and looking like morons, but he was pretty damn sure the audiences would eat it up.

The audience was loving all the drivel that they had been handed lately, the more ridiculous the better. He was just glad this was the season finale and that they were going home he thought as he started packing up the gear.

It had all started about six years ago when Daryl, Merle and Andrea had been working as backwoods guides for tourists who wanted to hike off the beaten path. They'd had one group of local cable tv executives and Merle had figuratively( and literally for one) charmed the pants off of them.

They'd said Merle and Daryl would be perfect for television a pair of backwoods redneck Bear Gryllis they'd called them. Daryl hadn't been interested but Merle had begged, the executives wanted the two of them, the brother angle Merle said, so Daryl had reluctantly agreed. It started as a cable show, him and Merle out in the woods talking about survival tips. They were quickly noticed by the Discovery channel who loved the concept.

So the budget grew and suddenly they were being dropped in exotic locals all over the world, with only a camera and some water and being forced to survive days at a time. Daryl had hated it then and it was even worse now, the show had been picked up by a network two years ago and it had all become a joke once the network got involved...like rednecks from Georgia trying to teach people about polar bears.

The network had branded their image and merchandised the fuck out of the show too. _Dixon_ _Brothers: You Best Pray I'm not Dead_ was now a household phenomenon.

He hated it all. He hated how people were starting to recognize him wherever he went, and he hated how Merle and Andrea were so obsessed with publicity for the show. Andrea had become their manager, her and Merle had been best friends since they were kids. They'd even lost their virginity to one another, after which Andrea had promptly decided that she liked girls. Merle had been offended at first but then shrugged it off saying she'd made a better wingman than Daryl anyway.

They were constantly arranging interviews, public appearances, magazine shoots, and with each one Daryl felt more and more like he was suffocating.

When Merle and Andrea had realized Daryl had sparked the interest of female fans it only got worse. Suddenly he had to take his shirt off at least once per episode whenever they were someplace warm. That had been the only bright side to the ridiculous polar bear gig.

Merle and Andrea would go out trolling for pussy together whenever they were in any city and they always managed to guilt him into going, the next morning someone would "leak" to the newspaper Daryl's fake exploits with some dumb young blond. Fuck most nights ended with him getting a cab and sneaking back alone to whatever hotel they were at once Merle and Andrea were too smashed to notice.

His mind suddenly drifted back to another night a couple of years ago when he had brought a woman back to his hotel. Carol...that was over four years ago now and he could still picture her face, her smile, the way her eyes were so sad, but beautiful. How blue they were, how they had looked when she'd smiled and said perfect.

He thought about her a lot, where she was, what she was doing, if she was okay. He knew that night, she was running from something, maybe just bad memories, but something.

He'd thought about looking for her, but the odds of finding her were slim. He doubted she was the only blue eyed Carol with red curly hair in Atlanta.

It was just another thing he'd fucked up in his life, rushed in to it, didn't use his fucking mouth and then she was gone. The first and only women to ever light a fire inside him, just looking at her had made everything inside of him scream mine. There had been women since then sure, but only just to scratch the itch, none of them had mattered. None of them had come close to making him feel the same way. He was pretty sure, in true Dixon style, he'd fucked up and missed out on "the one."

"Good show baby brother" Merle said patting him on the back.

"Pfft"

"What? We were providing essential information" Merle said with a grin.

Daryl spun around looking at Merle and Andrea incredulously

"Are you fucking shitting me?...This is the dumbest one yet...who the fuck are we 'providing information' to Merle...to all of these people?" he said swinging his arms around gesturing to the Inuit men they had hired as extra crew "We are Rednecks from Georgia...this was a joke, you know it and I know it...and I am done."

"Don't get your panties in a knot Daryl, we got a hiatus...just need you in Nashville for awhile to do some publicity shit first." Merle said placatingly

Merle had bought a large ranch in Nashville where supposedly the two brothers lived together. Daryl spent as little time there as possible. He had a private isolated house on a large piece of wooded land back home in Georgia. He made a point of staying there as much as possible.

"No...fuck no...I told you, I ain't going to Nashville, I got a ticket I'm going straight home to Georgia..and don't expect me back next season" Daryl said turning and taking off in the direction of the truck.

**XxxxxxXxxxxx**

Merle and Andrea watched as Daryl got into the truck.

"She called again" Andrea said

Merle rubbed his temples "Fuck...what she say?"

"She said she doesn't want any money from him, she'll sign a confidentiality agreement and waive child support, the kid has cancer, needs a bone marrow transplant, wants Daryl to get tested, see if he's a match." Andrea said with a sigh

"What did you tell her?" Merle answered.

"I told her to get a lawyer"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so to clarify the time line in the present time Sophia is a few months shy of turning four. It's four and a half years after Daryl and Carol meet so she was pregnant in that time too. Most of this chapter is a flashback to one year ago, The return to present time is marked...let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 3**

**_One year Ago_**

"I'm sure everything is fine...you worry too much dear."

Carol sat in the waiting room of their pediatrician's office with Dale watching as Sophia sat at the small coloring table quietly, coloring a picture as the other kids around her played with the toys and blocks scattered about. Even the toddlers with obvious red cheeks, snotty noses and loud hoarse coughs had more energy than she did.

It seemed to be only getting worse not better, and Carol knew, she just knew something was wrong. It seemed like she could feed her pure sugar and Sophia would not gain weight, and she was pale. Always so pale. The past month she was getting sick every few days, a mild fever, vomit a couple of times and then supposedly get better only to do it all over again in four or five days. Something was wrong...she knew it.

She knew Dale was worried too even though he tried to play it off as motherly concern. Dale had been her rock since her return from New York. Welcoming her back with open arms as though she had never left at all.

Two months after her return from New York, when she'd discovered that she was pregnant, she'd been shocked and worried about Dale's reaction. She shouldn't have worried Dale had been nothing but supportive and non judgemental. Holding her hand and listening as she tearfully told him the whole story. They'd thought about trying to find Daryl but they hadn't had much to go on. She'd been ashamed to say she didn't even know his last name.

Dale loved Sophia and prattled on to anyone who would listen about his granddaughter, never making the distinction that she was actually his great niece. Being retired he refused to let Sophia go to a babysitter when he encouraged Carol to upgrade her degree so she would be able to teach elementary school music.

Life had been starting to get easier, things were getting better, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. She'd gone to therapy, once a week with her counsellor Jackie. She felt stronger, realized that she'd never been broken, it sounded cliched but maybe she'd only been bent. She was proud of herself that she survived, that she kept going, that she didn't give up. She realized just how strong she actually was, and she forgave herself for wasting all those years on Ed.

She got a job teaching elementary school music, she had Sophia, she had Dale, and she was happy. She had a bright future ahead of her before this happened...whatever this was. Dale chided her about trying to start dating again...there had been men that were interested but something always held her back, memories that always flooded her mind of that late February snowstorm, and slow dancing in the airport bar. Blue eyes that seemed to see right through her. Daryl was a good looking man sure but there had been something about that night...somehow, he'd made her forget everything, being held by him had felt right.

Dale snorted at the magazine he was reading suddenly, a smirk on his face. Wanting a distraction she looked over him

"What are you reading Uncle Dale?"

Carol asked

"Oh it's a an article about that TV show Dixon Brothers: You best Pray I'm not Dead. The oldest brother Merle, he's quite the character. They have this great schtick that they do, Merle is the abrasive loud mouth and Daryl is quiet and surly. It's great television. You should watch, you'd like it." Dale said

She hadn't watched much tv the past few years between studying and Sophia, and now it seemed like if she watched tv at all it was for Dora the Explorer or The Backyardigans, but she'd heard of the show...Dale talked about it a lot.

"I mean look at the expression on Daryl's face." Dale said turning the picture so she could see it.

Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, her mind flashing back to that night, she couldn't have forgotten him even if she tried. It was Daryl, her Daryl...,Sophia's father.

Dale put his hand on her shoulder "Carol, dear...are you alright?" He said as a nurse came up to them smiling

"The doctor is ready to see Sophia now"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This couldn't be happening...leukemia. It had to be a mistake, the lab must have made a mistake.

Dale and Carol sat together at their dinning room table that night, speechless. Dale's magazine and Sophia's diagnosis between them.

"You're sure this is him? You're positive" Dale said, she nodded in response. "Then you have to get in contact, he deserves to know, especially now...now" Dale chocked up unable to continue "He has a right to know." She nodded.

A couple hours later of internet research, she had his managers name and number, Andrea Harrison.

The next day Dale had taken Sophia to the park and using all her courage, she'd called.

"Yeah"

A little thrown off by the answer she'd flustered for a moment, before speaking.

"Hi, my name is Carol Miller...I need to get in touch with Daryl." She said

"Sure lady, everyone's gotta get in touch with Daryl.." Andrea said with a laugh.

"No, you don't understand...we met a few years ago...we..um..I got pregnant." Carol finished her nerves and weak voice making her speech barely a whisper.

"Look, that's quite a story..." Andrea

"Just tell him JFK airport, February three years ago, we got grounded because of a storm. My name is Carol" she interrupted and then gave her number "I need to talk to him"

"I'll talk tell him but, don't hold your breath." Andrea said after a long silence.

She'd waited for that call, expected it, but he never did. Overtime her eye was drawn to magazine articles about him. She'd found it hard to believe they were true...he'd never struck her as a womanizer that night, not for one moment. If anything he 'd come off as shy and sweet. She thought about calling back, but life got in the way, Sophia became her sole priority and she figured it was his loss.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

**_PRESENT DAY_**

"Shane Walsh, Attorney at Law...Are you sure this is the route you want to take maybe..." Uncle Dale started to say when he pulled the car up outside the law offices.

Carol sighed interrupted him and said "Dale I've called that bitch three times this week, she doesn't 't believe me...I'm starting to wonder if she even told him I called a year ago...Jackie recommended this guy, he used to be a cop, she says he's tough...that's what I need..I don't have time to screw around..."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so short little chapter for you. Rough couple of days, Ironically one of my kids got admitted to the hospital, she's okay, nothing serious thankfully, but I am behind on my updates. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter Four_**

"So your telling me this redneck son of a bitch never got in contact with you a year ago?...when you first tried to contact him?"

Shane Walsh was an intimidating man, Jackie had been right, he would be tough. Carol could easily picture him as a cop, he definitely had that confidence and hard edge that seemed to radiate cop. He'd listened quietly as she told him the entire story and only seemed to grow angrier as she told him more.

"I never spoke to him directly, truthfully I can't be sure his manager even told him I called.." Carol said unsure why she felt the need to defend Daryl. She still wanted to believe the best about him, believe that she hadn't been wrong about him. He was after all the father of her child.

"I seen the articles about this guy..., do you really believe that's true?" Shane said quirking his brow at her.

"I...I don't know anymore, and I don't care...I just want him to get tested to see if he's a match. I don't want anything else from him. I don't want money...I'll sign a confidentiality agreement..he doesn't ever even have to see us..." Carol said quietly

"You realize, you have a right to child support, and he has money...medical bills must be starting to pile up with what you're going through with your little girl." Shane said sympathetically.

Carol put her hand up to interrupt him "No..that's not what this is about. I have insurance, and my uncle Dale is helping me too, were okay.." She pulled a picture of Sophia out of her purse in her fairy costume from Halloween her eyes still bright and happy despite her sunken face and gave it to Shane ."This needs to be as amicable as possible..because it's all about her"

**XxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxx**

Daryl sighed as he got off the phone, rubbing his temples. Fucking Andrea and Merle! One day, one day of peace, was that too much to ask?

He'd gotten home from Canada yesterday, exhausted he hadn't done much other than flop face down on his bed for the next fourteen hours.

He wanted a break from them and all the shit they brought with them, but instead of heading home to Nashville they'd followed him to Georgia.

He knew they were worried, because he'd told them he wouldn't be back next season, and they were coming to kiss ass. Fuck ...let me stew about it! He didn't care anymore, he was done with letting them pimp out his reputation, and he was done with the constant interviews and photo-shoots. Nothing they had to say could change his mind. They thought that they could manipulate him by calling and saying they were only five minutes out, definitely not enough time to get the hell out of there he thought with a sigh as their car pulled up.

"Might as well get this over with" he said to himself heading out to meet them.

Coming out the door he realized Merle and Andrea were in the midst of a heated argument and hadn't noticed his presence.

"We have to tell him Andrea, when he finds out the truth from that lawyer he will be pissed." Merle said

"Merle I get tons of phone calls like that, how was I supposed to know that this one would take it a step further. We still don't know that she's telling the truth..."

"Fuck off Andrea, how often you get phone calls like that when they ain't asking for money?" Merle asked over the hood of the car.

"Who's not asking for money?" Daryl said quietly from the front steps.

They both turned startled staring at him.

"Daryl..."

"Hey Baby brother.."

"What the fuck, who is not asking for money?...what the fuck is going on?"Daryl said in an angry tone of voice

Andrea put her hand up placatingly "Now Daryl..."

"Andrea I'm thirty eight years old I ain't a fucking baby don't Now Daryl me..." Daryl said but was interrupted as they all turned to watch as an unfamiliar car pulled up his long deserted lane. His house sat on almost fifty acres of land, and couldn't be seen from the road, it was rare someone turned in his drive accidentally.

The car pulled to a stop and a large man got out, he seemed out of place in his shirt and tie. Leaning on the roof of his car he said

"You Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl nodded as Andrea stepped forward the man what she liked to call her seductive smile "I'm Andrea Harrison, his manager can I help you?"

The man gave Andrea a smirk "Yeah no, no I don't think so...My name is Shane Walsh, I'm an attorney representing Carol Miller...you are a difficult man to get in touch with Dixon..."

An: I know, I know, I am horrible with the cliffhangers. I promise next chapter Daryl WILL find out the truth...I make no promises but I may update again later today :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: well another little chapter, please let me know what you think, I was aiming for somewhere in between the confrontation with Bob and me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter five_**

If he could literally see red right now, he would be doing it right now.

Daryl stood with his back to Andrea, Merle, and Shane clutching the picture of Sophia, Shane had given him. Sophia...his daughter. She was so little, she seemed dwarfed in that hospital bed and the lopsided fairy wings she was wearing. She looked so sick, fuck she was sick. She was sick and she needed him, and fuck ...Carol...what she had to deal with...go through on her own. He should have been there, there was no need for her to do it alone.

"How could you do this to me?" He said quietly his voice steely, turning suddenly to glare at Andrea and Merle.

"Daryl, when she called a year ago, all she said was she got pregnant, she never said anything else...I get phone calls like this, people who want to get to you..." Andrea started

"You ever get a phone call before from someone saying I knocked them up? ...Did it ever occur to you to say, Daryl a woman called saying you got her pregnant after you meet at JFK? Did you ever even think once about telling me?" Daryl yelled his voice becoming more and more irate and loud.

"Calm down baby brother...she never called back until last week, she didn't keep trying." Merle said putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder which he promptly shook off.

"You do not want to be fucking touching me right now Merle" Daryl said his voice cold.

"Yeah...she's been a bit busy the past year, with her kid having cancer and all. When she recognized you in a magazine she attempted to make contact, it was the same time as she received the diagnosis for Sophia. This lady she's been through hell...in more ways than one, you ain't putting the blame on her" Shane said turning towards Merle.

"Oh believe me, it ain't her I blame" Daryl said turning to glare at Merle and Andrea "I could understand what you did a year ago, maybe, in your two dumb as fuck brains you thought you were protecting me, but she called three times in the past week and a half...THREE FUCKING TIMES, saying this was my kid, saying my kid had cancer, that she needed me and you still didn't tell me? This kid is a Dixon Merle! You're the one always going on about blood! Get the fuck out of my house!" Daryl yelled turning his back and staring down at the picture again running his fingertips across it. His baby girl ...he thought holding back sobs.

"Daryl..." Merle started

Sophia was so little, she looked so sick, but she looked...happy. That thought kept repeating over and over in his mind. Suddenly all he could see was Carol, and her eyes. Carol...looking up at him from the bed with such wide beautiful eyes. Like she fucking needed him. Fuck...how would he ever make this up to her, what she must think of him? All those fucking stories in the papers...she must think that night had meant nothing to him, when in fact that night had meant...that night had meant everything to him.

He felt Merle try to put his hand on his back and he whipped around getting in Merle's face.

"Why...just tell me that why?" Daryl said his voice breaking, then turning his back again unable to stomach looking at Merle a moment longer.

"We didn't want to believe it was true I guess..." Merle said hesitatingly

"Why...the show mean that much to you? More than me I guess...you worried you wouldn't have your little errand boy anymore?" He snorted.

"Fuck Daryl you know that's not true.." Merle started to say

"I don't know nothing! Get the fuck out of my house, if I ain't a match for my little girl, you will damn well better get to a hospital and get tested, I don't care if she needs bone marrow or a fucking kidney, and then I'll decide if I can ever look at you again, let alone forgive you...I can't do this..not now" Daryl finished his voice breaking.

Daryl's eyes never left the picture, those bright beautiful eyes in that pale little face. He wiped a tear from his face as he heard Andrea and Merle leave and the door close with a quiet click.

He was quiet, quiet for so long as he stood there. Things were going to change...he would make it up to them anyway he could. He just wasn't sure how. He wanted more than anything to be a match for Sophia, he wasn't sure what the chances of that were but he wanted more than anything to be what his little girl needed. He wanted to be what Carol needed to.

"I want to see them both...today...Can to you make that happen?" He said hoarsely to Shane who had remained silent.

"I'll see what I can do"

An: ducks as you throw things at me...another cliffhanger :/ ...(sorry...well a little sorry anyway)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys another chapter, just a note. Shane will only be a minor character in this...not sure if I will have Rick in this story but if I do...they won't know each other. I always found Shane interesting. Anyway let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter Six_**

"You were right...they didn't tell him"

Carol closed her eyes as she listened to Shane on the phone. Somehow, she'd known, that she hadn't been wrong about Daryl, that he was everything she thought he was that night so long ago.

"What happened?" She said queitly so as not to wake Sophia who was sleeping in her hospital bed next to her.

"I gotta admit I was prepared to hate this guy, figured he was a methed out redneck...but he was...devastated... His brother and their manager kept it from him..he kicked them out.." Shane said

Carol sighed "That's not what I wanted, I didn't want to tear apart his life...but I guess there was no choice...will he get tested?"

"Yeah...and he pretty much told his brother he had to get tested too...I'm still at his house...he wants to see the two of you...today...he's..he's pretty broken up."

Carol flashed back to that night, so long ago, her stomach fluttering a little at the thought of seeing him again. It's not about that, she chided herself reaching her hand out to run her fingers through Sophia's hair.

"Okay"

**XxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daryl sat slumped in a chair in his living room listening as Shane spoke to Carol in the other room. He wanted to run in there and grab the phone out of his hand and beg her to forgive him...beg her to give him another chance.

Shane never said if she was married, or had a boyfriend but somehow he couldn't picture her with anyone else. That night with her, everything inside him had said "Mine" and he hadn't been able to shake that feeling since. He wasn't sure what he would do if she was married. His mind said fight for her but somehow that would seem selfish of him. Especially if she was happy. She would be thirty five years old now and a beautiful woman...what were the chances she had stayed single?

He was getting ahead of himself, he was probably her least favorite person right now...he had to prove to her he was serious, that he wanted to be part of their lives...that they were his family.

He'd fallen instantly in love with Sophia , when he saw that picture he still had it clutched in his hand. He knew without a doubt that she was his. He trusted Carol instinctively and he knew this wasn't a plot for money like Andrea and Merle seemed to think it was. Sophia looked like him...he could see it in her eyes and face. It was amazing to think that he had helped to make that little perfect human being. He desperately wanted to be a match for her, he had no idea what it entailed to donate, fuck he'd donate his hand if that's what it took. After this clusterfuck of a mess he wanted to be the one to help her...save her. To prove that he was good enough to be in their lives.

He was still in shock at what Merle and Andrea had done. He knew that the fame was getting to them, especially Andrea, and she wasn't even on TV. She pimped Merle out like it was nobody's business, even worse that Daryl. They masqueraded Merle as a know it all outdoorsman when in truth it was Daryl, that most of the information came from...most of the research too. It all came down to the fact that they couldn't do the show without him. They all knew it, just no one ever said it. He knew Andrea had known he was unhappy for awhile, and in a way he could understand, she was scared to go back to where she came from, dirt poor living in some shitty mobile home.

It was Merle... That's what had hurt. All his fucked up lectures about the importance of family were such fucking bull shit. Daryl had stood by him, through his fucking addiction, time in jail, and worst of all when he'd abandoned him to their asshole of a father. Every time he forgave, and moved on. He wasn't sure he could forgive him this time.

Shane came back in the room then and he looked up, "she's at the hospital with Dale and Sophia...she said okay"

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Who's Dale? " Daryl finally asked the question that was eating away at him.

Shane side eyed him from the wheel of the car with a smirk. Shane had insisted on driving him when Daryl had said he didn't know where the children's hospital was. He'd been blunt saying "You look like shit and your in shock, you ain't driving"

He said he didn't mind waiting to driving him home, but Daryl knew there was a car service that he and Merle and Andre often used. They were discreet, it wouldn't end up in the paper tommorrow that he was seen leaving a children's hospital.

"Dale is Carol's uncle, he raised her since she was two...more like her Dad I guess..she lives with him" Shane said

Relief seeped through him and maybe a bit of hope too. "So she ain't married?" he casually asked.

"No..as far as I know she's single, why...I thought this was a one night stand" Shane asked.

Daryl flushed a little "I never meant for it to be...I woke up and she was just gone, ain't had no way to contact her. Fuck...I thought about trying to find her but I didn't even know her last name."

"Look man I don't know her story, but she was referred to me by my friend Jackie...she counsels women who were in abusive relationships..I do pro bono work for her...pretty easy to say she has a fucked up past...she's a nice lady...I would hate to think your screwing around here" Shane said cautiously.

"I ain't screwing around" Daryl said staring out the window "I just want to make this shit right."

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He wasn't sure what he had expected of a children's hospital...a sad depressing place maybe, but not this place. The walls were brightly colored and cramed full of every cartoon character he could imagine. Staff puttered around dressed in scrubs with cartoon characters too. A couple of the nurses were wearing headbands that looked like cat ears and and had whiskers painted on their faces. There was a mural on the wall that said "Welcome to Cat day of Pet Week" which was covered in pictures of cats that had obviously been drawn by the patients. He studied it while Shane spoke to the staff at the nurses station.

One picture caught his eye, of a brown cat, the picture was very sloppily signed Sophia. His breath caught in his throat...he knew instinctively that it was drawn by her. It all suddenly seemed so real. Looking around he wondered if he could swipe the picture when Shane came back up to him

"This way" he said leading him down the hall.

He thought he might throw up...as he walked down the hallway towards the room. As he got closer to the room he could hear a little voice singing her ABC's loudly at the top of her lungs. Coming around the corner to the doorway he paused almost scared to move. He recognized her immediately from the picture it was Sophia.

She was sitting up in her bed coloring a picture very focused on her work as she sang at the top of her lungs. She had a scarf around her head and a cat ear headband on...her face was painted with whiskers. His heart ached in his chest as she shifted suddenly and he noticed the tubes that were going in to her chest. She was so skinny, and had dark circles under her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys another chapter, trying not to rush this, I do that sometimes...my last chapter of Shelter didn't get the reviews it usually does (especially for smut lol)...I feel like I rushed it some.

Anyway let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter Seven_**

_**She was sitting up in her bed coloring a picture very focused on her work as she sang at the top of her lungs. She had a scarf around her head and a cat ear headband on...her face was painted with whiskers. His heart ached in his chest as she shifted suddenly and he noticed the tubes that were going in to her chest. She was so skinny, and had dark circles under her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.**_

She looked up suddenly as she noticed him and Shane in the doorway. Daryl was unable to speak as she studied them in curiosity her head titled to the side. His eyes started to burn with unshed tears.

"Hey Sophia, we met yesterday my name is Shane. Where's your mommy?" Shane asked walking into the room.

"Mommy had to go potty" Sophia said pointing at the bathroom door.

Daryl smiled at her serious tone and matter of fact answer. She looked over at him a sudden excited expression on her face.

"Your on TV...I watch you all the time with Grampy Dale" she said

"Yeah" he answered his voice so hoarse he didn't recognize it.

"Grampy Dale thinks your bwother is funny...but I like you best" she said

"Oh Why is that?" He asked with a smile and a sniff

"I dunno...just cause" she said with a shrug returning to her drawing "My name's Sophia what's yours?"

He wanted to pick her up in his arms and tell her his name was Daddy. He wanted to know what it felt like to hold her in his arms more than anything in the world. He wanted to tell her he would fix everything...make everything better for her, make everything all right.

"My names Daryl" he said softly

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and he unconsciously held his breath.

"Sophia baby, who are you talking..." She paused mid sentence when she saw him.

He stood staring at her spellbound, she hadn't changed a bit in over four years. She had her red curls pulled up on the top of her head, a cat ear headband on as well. Her cheeks were red as though she'd just scrubbed of some face paint. One long whispy curl had escaped her ponytail and trailed down over her cheek. He was sure he was drawing blood from his palm as he held himself back by digging in his fingernails into his palm. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingertips across her cheek bone and tuck it behind her ear.

Her eyes, still had that look, that look that made him crazy. Everything about the way she looked at him called to him on some level. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to take care of her, he wanted to be everything she needed,he wanted her to be his. This was only the second time they had meet, and she had him wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything for her and she didn't even know it. Probably wouldn't believe it either.

Carol seemed to recover from her shock first brushing the hair behind her ear and smiling shyly at him. God she was so adorable when she smiled at him like that.

"I...I didn't expect you so soon" she said nervously then seemingly remembering that she was wearing cat ears whipped them off with a nervous grin.

God, her voice, he'd never forgotten it, it was so soft, and soothing, it sent shivers trailing down his spine.

"Oh...is this a bad time, I thought you said come right over?" Shane asked

"No...no it's fine" Carol said quickly smiling a Shane. Oh god he wanted to rip Shane's head off just cause she smiled at him.

"If your sure you don't need a drive back to your house Dixon...I'll take off, give you guys some privacy." Shane said and he nodded at him.

When Shane was gone he finally found his voice

"I'm sorry" he said his voice breaking

She smiled at him sweetly "it's okay...you didn't know, I'm not blameless either,thank you for coming now, we have a lot to talk about...but not right now" she said gesturing to Sophia who was watching them intently.

"Mommy...it's a Dixon bwother...from TV...he's name is Daryl." Sophia said

"I know sweetheart...Daryl is a friend of mommy's from a long time ago, when he heard you were sick...he wanted to come and get checked to see if he was a match" Carol said ruffling her hair.

"Meowwwww" Daryl turned to the door to see a young doctor standing in the door way, his name tag simply saying Dr. Glenn . He had cat ears on as well, and his face was painted. He looked a little shocked to see Daryl standing there. "Sorry...didn't know you had company" he said obviously embarrassed.

"Gwennnn" Sophia said excitedly waving at him.

" Hey kiddo...I missed cat day thought I would join in anyway,...look at this" he said turning to show Sophia a cat tail pinned to the back of his lab coat and wiggling a little so the tail would wag at which Sophia dissolved into giggles.

Carol smiled and turned to Daryl "This is Glenn, Dr Michonne's 's resident...the docs like to go by their first names here. Dr. Michonne is Sophia's doctor."

"Glenn...this is Daryl, the one I was telling you about who needs to get tested." Carol said meaningfully.

"Oh...ohhhhhhh" Glenn said his eyes widening "I can arrange that first thing in the morning...if you like" he continued when Daryl nodded. "Just meet me here in the morning at nine o'clock..alrighty...see you kid"

"Bye Gweeeennnn" Sophia said

"It's Glenn..." Glenn said in mock exasperation.

"Whatever" Sophia said with a giggle as Glenn left the room.

An older man walked in then carrying a pizza box.

"Veggie pizza and apple juice just as her majesty Queen Cat requested" he said settling it on the the table in the room then turned and noticing Daryl.

"Look Grampy Dale...it's a Dixon bwother." Sophia said excitedly

"I see that" he reached out and shook Daryl's hand "Thank you for coming son, it means a lot" he was a little shocked, if anyone he thought this man would hate him.

"Dale, would you be able to stay with Sophia if Daryl and I go and talk?" Carol said

"Of course dear...go right ahead" Dale said

"We can go our house if you like, it's more private...no one to notice it was you?" Carols said

He was touched that she was trying to make him more comfortable and felt a lump rising in his throat "yeah that would probably be best" he said

"Ok...let's go. You can ride with me" she said picking up her purse.

Sophia stuck out her arms with a grunt "Hug" she said

Carol bent down with a smile hugging her. He'd never felt such longing in all his life, he wanted more than anything to be part of that hug, to wrap his arms around them...his girls.

When Carol straightened Sophia looked at him "Do you want a hug too? Mommy says mine are the best" she asked

He glanced quickly at Carol who nodded with a smile.

He leaned down awkwardly she was so tiny that he felt like he could wrap his arms around her twice. She slipped her little arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck as her arms gave him a little squeeze.

"Your mommy was right" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys another chapter! I intend to update Shelter tommorrow, if any of you are reading that. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter 8_**

They didn't speak the whole way there. The silence wrapped around them in the car as Daryl watched her from the corner of his eye. In a way he was glad, to have a moment, to compose himself for what was to come. He knew without a doubt that the conversation they were about to have was not going to be easy. But he also felt almost suffocated by it...he wanted to blurt out everything to try to desperately make amends.

She pulled into a very modest rancher style home. It was neat, and well maintained but looked as though it had been neglected. The windows were old, it could use a coat of paint, probably a new roof. Once again he felt his guilt eat away at him. No doubt Carol and Dale had put off such things due to medical bills. He had managed his money well from the show really only buying his house and a truck, most of it was sitting in his bank account untouched. He wasn't sure if she would take his money willingly but he intended to be insistent. He wanted to help that was one way he knew he could.

Carol lead him into the house, he knew she was nervous, she turned to him shoving her hands in the pockets if her jeans and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well...this is it" she said

"It's nice" he said

They stood staring at each other, neither moving until he felt some force drawing him near. After your fears he felt the need to touch her, to see if her skin was as soft as he remembered. He saw her breathing pick up and her eyes widen as she took a few steps back.

"I grew up in this house Uncle Dale raised me...would you like to see Sophia's room?" she said nervously brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah"

She lead him down a hall and he paused every few feet to look at the pictures littering the walls of Sophia, Carol and Dale...he paused a little longer in front of one where Sophia was in a high chair a cake with one candle in front her which she was gleefully smashing to bits. He'd missed so much he thought with a pang.

He walked by an open doorway that was obviously Carol's room. It was painted a sky blue and very eclectically decorated but it was the bed that drew his attention. She had a large four poster bed covered in pillows. He had a sudden image of having her naked and underneath him in that bed, running his hands all over her...

"It's this one" Carol said from the doorway next to hers

Sophia's room was decorated in greens and pinks, with a hodgepodge of animals and little girl type things

"She likes animals?" He asked quietly as he walked around touching things here and there.

"Yeah...loves them, I promised her a pet when all of this is over, it wouldn't be practical right now Dale and I are always at the hospital or at work. We're never home...she's trying to talk me into two pets, she can't decide between a dog and a cat." Carol said with a chuckle and then swallowed nervously, sitting down on a love seat in Sophia's room, gesturing to him to sit next to her.

"I don 't know where to start" she whispered with a smile.

He reached out and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Her touch sending a chill shooting threw him, her skin was just as soft as he remembered. "Why did you leave that night?" He said

She sighed "When I was twenty seven I moved to New York, I was young and dumb and I wanted to be a famous singer. I met Ed my first week. Everything was okay to start, I thought that he was...the one. He was really jealous and it soon become that he was really possessive which soon became really controlling."

Daryl felt his stomach twist as she paused...he knew what was coming. He wanted to kill this motherfucker already.

"One day he hit me, I don't know why, I really don't think there was a reason. Things got out of control at the point, when I said I would leave he said he would kill me, when I didn't care anymore he said he would kill Dale. I cut Dale off. It got to the point where it was so bad I thought he might kill me, on purpose or by accident, I knew I needed to find a way out. I think he sensed this...he told me to stop taking birth control. He wanted to have a kid with me. That was the worst ...every night he would..." She paused her voice breaking.

His heart was aching, he wanted to punch the wall, if this guy was in front of him right now he would kill him with his own bare hands.

"I went behind his back to a free clinic, got birth control shots. They knew something was up, they gave me the number of an emergency contact from a shelter. They would come for you if you were too scared to get out. The clinic sent a letter when I missed my third shot...he opened it . He was enraged. Strangled me until I passed out. He thought he killed me and left but I woke up and called the number. They came to the apartment and called an ambulance. Ed went to jail. He damaged by voice box when he strangled me. I wanted to go home, but I was still so scared that he would find a way to hurt Dale, so I stayed in NewYork. Four months later he was murdered in jail. I was finally free of him. I decided to call Dale and go home. That's when we met"

"I knew your were running from something...I knew you were sad that night...did I take advantage of you?" He whispered unable to look at her.

"Oh no...God no! Don't you see, you showed me that night that I was desirable...that I was still a woman, but I just wasn't ready for more than that.I felt empty inside, I was going home to Dale but I still wasn't sure if I would make it, that I wouldn't give up...you gave me the best reason to keep going, to change, you gave me Sophia." She turned and plucked a picture off the table and showed it too him.

It was an obviously exhausted Carol in a hospital bed a newborn Redfaced Sophia nestled on her chest. Carol looked exhausted in the picture, but she radiated happiness. He was a little awe struck at that love in her eyes as he touched the picture with his fingertips. He wanted her to look at him like that too.

He looked up at her and she smiled at him and softly said

"You saved me that night Daryl and you didn't even know it."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey guys...this is a short update. I'm sorry I've been slow thing week. Things in real life are a little rocky right now...Anyway let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter 9_**

"What's her favorite color?"

"Easy one..pink of course...green is a close second"

"Favorite toy?"

"Her stuffed monkey...his name is monkey, we were feeling unoriginal that day"

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza...and chocolate of course" Carol said.

"Huh...me too" Daryl said with a thoughtful grin. They were sitting on the floor in Carol's living room their backs pressed to her couch looking at the multitude of scrapbooks and photo albums that were spread out across the coffee table, that seemingly documented every moment of Sophia's life. Carol had called for a pizza when they had both realized they were starving, but she knew she was too emotionally wiped to cook.

"Really? I would have guessed something like venison or snake, not pizza" she said giving him a cute as fuck cheeky grin as she took a bite. He loved the fact that she could tease him so easily.

"Naw...I meant chocolate" he said quietly smiling at her.

The more time he spent with Carol, the more he liked her. She'd changed so much in the past four years. She was strong, and more self assured but she hadn't lost that spark..the one that had drew him in, in the first place. There was something about her, that night he'd just known that they could have something together, fuck he still felt it. He desperately wanted another chance. He'd fucked up...that night. He'd rushed her, pushed for more than what she was ready for. He didn't regret it because that night had given them Sophia, but he wished he could go back, do it over, slow the fuck down. She'd been so emotionally fragile that night, and he'd been so out of his mind with lust that he hadn't picked up on the signs. He wanted another chance. He wanted the three of them to be a family.

"Your favorite memory"

She gave him a guilty look before answering almost apologetically. "Her birth"

"Why?"

"It was long, really long, she was overdue and when it was finally happening, she got stuck, and things got ...scary...I was by myself, Dale was sick at the time and I sent him home...and I didn't think I could do it, but someone in the room a nurse maybe said to me- you just keep going, you don't think you can do it, but you can..and then I just did it, and they put her on my chest, and I don't know ...it was love at first site I guess, and for the first time in a long time I felt...proud of myself." She finished whispering.

He watched her as she spoke, the smile on her face had softened and her eyes had lit up when she spoke of the first time she saw Sophia.

"I wish you hadn't been alone, I wish I had been there" he said

She stared back at him as he leaned forward suddenly unable to stop himself, suddenly more than anything else in the world...he needed to kiss her. He leaned closer, lifting his hand up to brush across her cheek,she seemed as though she was in a daze, staring at his lips. At the last moment she blinked and got up practically launching herself to her feet gathering up the plates and box.

"Would you like something to drink?...I should be getting back to the hospital, I like to be there to get Sophia ready for bed" she blurted out in a rush a edge of panic in her voice as she rushed into the kitchen and he got up and followed her.

"Carol"

"I mean Dale doesn't mind staying with her , he loves staying with her but I want to be there"

"Carol" he said walking up behind her as she was rinsing the plates continuing to talk.

"Carol...I'm sorry." He said

She turned looking at him her expression reminding him a lot of that night. He wasn't going to fuck this up again, this time no matter how hard he found it to just spit out the words, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"I know this may seem hard to believe but that night really meant a lot to me... I know what the paper's say but I don't do one night stands, that's Merle and Andrea's bullshit for publicity..It wasn't a one night stand, it was more than that to me.I wanted a chance with you, to be with you, I understand why you left...I get it,...but I never forgot you...I... I still want a chance"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey guys, shorter update trying together back in the swing of things, I have things going on real life that are making writing tough for numerous reasons..I will update as much as I can...I may be slow. I know I haven't sent Thank You's lately but please know I really appreciate your reviews...they motivate me as do your follow and faves. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter 10_**

From the first "Hello" you gave to me,I've done nothing else but smile

And I know you're in a hurry,But its gonna take a while.

So forgive me if we go slow, But there's something I think you should know

I'm goin fast as I can, please don't make me rush.

This feeling's coming on way too fast

I'll tell you all of the things that you'll never forget But I'm not ready say, "I love you"

yet~ **Fast as I can~ Great Big Sea**

**xxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

**"I know this may seem hard to believe but that night really meant a lot to me... I know what the paper's say but I don't do one night stands, that's Merle and Andrea's bullshit for publicity..It wasn't a one night stand, it was more than that to me.I wanted a chance with you, to be with you, I understand why you left...I get it,...but I never forgot you...I... I still want a chance"**

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx**

"I ..."

"I ain't saying this so you'll sleep with me, I mean want that but this ain't what this is about...we have something, it's still there...I think you feel it to.." Daryl said quickly.

"Daryl..."

"And this ain't about Sophia, I want to be part of her life no matter what...this is about you...I want you." He said feeling more confident.

Carol leaned her hands back on the counter with a sigh.

"Your right, there was something there that night, and I do still feel it, but Daryl you've had an incredible shock today...your dealing with a lot of guilt, had it out with your brother...it's a lot...if you want to be part of Sophia's life I'm okay with that, but once your in her life you're in for good..no going back...we can't rush this" she paused taking a breath "and honestly I'm scared..I haven't been in a relationship since Ed...I haven't been with anyone since that night." She said flushing.

He felt a possesive heat surge in the pit of his stomach. No one had touched her since he had. He knew it was unfair to think that way..he'd been with other people he thought guiltily, but that night had felt like she was meant for no one else but him. Like she was the one he'd been waiting for...all his life. He saw the uncertainty on her face and he didn't blame her. It had been a rough day, and maybe that was why he was so willing to lay it out there, and tell her how he felt. For the first time in his life he felt like he wanted to be open honest, put his heart out there. She was worth it.

Taking a few steps forward he stopped directly in front of her. He reached his hand up tentatively to cup her neck, his thumb rubbing along her cheek bone. Her eyes just about broke his heart...his little frightened bird.

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he would never hurt her, that she'd never be alone again, but he wasn't sure if she'd let him. When he saw her tears, he decided to risk it pulling her to him, she tucked her head under his neck as she rested it on his shoulder.

"I know your scared" he said softly "I don't blame you, but I ain't going anywhere now that I found you again. I'm willing to wait, I'm willing to do what you need to prove it to you...this is what I want, it has been for a long time" he finished pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You don't have to prove anything to me..,you just have to go slow, I can't dive right in, I just need to slow down a bit...but I want you too...I want this..your just going to have to be patient with me" she said with a nervous laugh.

He smiled in relief...it was a start.

They stood there for awhile, clasped together, he kept his hands still although he ached to run his hand over her. He did it want her to doubt his intentions.

After a bit she sighed sleepily with a yawn "if we don't move soon I'm going to fall asleep"

"Go ahead if you need it...I've got you" he whispered

She giggled "If I fall asleep right now I will be out for hours...I doubt you'd like that"

"I wouldn't mind..."

"I'm just tired, I'm still trying to work part time, and be at the hospital in all my free time. It's hard...to sleep there" she mumbled

He brushed the hair back from her face "I meant what I said...I ain't going anywhere...and I want to help, I have money...I want to help you, I can give you breaks, stay with her...you need to take care of yourself to, so you ain't falling asleep standing up."

"Ok, I'm willing to try..." she said lifting her head up to look at him.

Leaning his head down slowly he brushed his lips over hers hesitatingly. She sighed and leaned further into the kiss as he probed his tongue at her lips. He hadn't kissed her on the lips a lot that night. He'd been to ravenous attacking the rest of her body in his lust. Her lips were so soft he felt like a teenager again, experiencing his first kiss. He felt like he could stand here and kiss her forever as his hands tightened his hold on her.

But then he remembered how tired she was and his agreement to take things slow. Pulling away panting he pressed his forehead to hers, with a smile. She gave him a sleepy sweet smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

"After you get tested tommorrow, we'll tell her the truth...just come to our room after" she yawned.

His heart did a flip in his chest, he knew she wouldn't say that easily, or trust him like that. More than anything he wanted her to trust him. He opened his mouth to say thank you when he felt her breathing change on his neck.

"Carol?" He whispered

Leaning his head back he glanced down at her with an affectionate grin when he realized she had infact fallen asleep


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey...I'm gonna be honest, this is a terrible chapter. I'm trying to get my muse back which has been obliterated. Real life is very difficult right now, being forced to make some big life changes...I want my outlet back, I'm trying guys -bear with me while I work out the kinks

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 11**

Carol woke with a little start disorientated in the darkened room.. She realized with confusion she was in her bed in her room, the last thing she remembered was hugging Daryl in the kitchen.

Glancing at the clock beside her bed she realized with dismay that it was almost midnight.

"Oh God Sophia.." She exclaimed moving to get up quickly she heard someone stirring in the chair beside her bed. Flicking on the bedside table she was a little surprised to find Daryl blinking his eyes as he adjusted to the sudden light.

"The fuck?" He muttered softly in confusion. Any other time she would have laughed at the expression on his face. He must have realized how panicked she looked as his expression quickly became serious.

"Ya alright?" He asked

"I have to get to the hospital...Sophia must be so worried.."

He put his hand on the bed squeezing hers "it's alright..I was just gonna let you sleep for an hour but Dale called when he heard you were sleeping he said to leave ya sleep..I could hear Sophie in the background, she was excited about a sleep over with Grampy Dale" he said with a grin.

She flopped back down on her pillow relieved and ashamed at the same time, before she knew what was happening to her embarrassment she felt her eyes fill with tears. She rolled to her side her back facing him. She felt the bed dip and his arms wrap around her pulling her to him.

"Hey it's okay she's alright, we can call if you want." He murmured into her neck.

She felt an internal damn start to crack and she couldn't have held it back at that moment if she tried. All the worry, the fear, the self recrimination and doubt she'd buried at the back of her mind came bubbling to the surface, as her body was wracked with sobs.

"I'm sorry I shoulda woke you.." He said quietly as held her tighter.

She rolled onto her back then looking up at him as she wiped her cheeks while he ran his hand through her hair.

"No it's okay...she's fine with Dale, she loves when he stays with her...I just.." She paused biting her lip unsure how to continue

"Just what?" He whispered staring at her intently

Carol sighed closing her eyes for a moment then opening them again "it was hard...to get on my feet after Ed, to feel good about myself, to get over this feeling like I couldn't make a decision, like every choice I made was wrong. Like I was useless. I wasn't joking when I said you saved me Daryl...Sophia saved me, gave me a reason to keep going, keep my head up, to keep living, and then she got sick, and I felt like I was drowning again, trying to do it all, trying to be perfect, be strong for Sophia, ...for Dale, when all I wanna do is curl up on this bed for days with my head under the pillow.." She finished softly, unable to even make eye contact with him.

He brought his hand to cup her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers "Sounds to me like your being pretty damn hard on yourself...no one's perfect, Sophia seems pretty damn happy considering everything she's been through...you ain't going to be doing it alone no more, we are in this together"

"I'm scared...of what's going to happen" she said "of trusting again"

He smiled and cupped both her cheeks softly brushing his lips over hers, before lying his head down on her pillow half on his stomach as his arm was slung across her waist.

"I have every intention of proving to you, you can trust me" he said his voice gravelly with fatigue "I should go..."

"No" she said nuzzling his cheek as she drifted off to sleep "Stay"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hello, another update (don't die Lara :) I have very limited internet access write now, and really am only able to write on my phone, please excuse any mistakes and also I am going to have to stop sending out thank you's for reviews...please know I appreciate them so much and they give me a much needed boost but I am unable at this time. There is a little smut at the end of this chapter, trying to build some chemistry. Please let me know if I am getting back on track. Let me know what u think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 12**

He was having that dream again, about that night from four years ago, he could almost feel her next to him, his arms pulled her in tighter.

"Daryl.."

Damn she sound real this time. He clamped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, grinding his morning erection into her ass. She felt so real this time.

"Daryl"

Fuck she was real he thought as his eyes blinked open and he pulled himself away from her. The events of last night came rushing back to him and he blinked a few times as he felt his face flush in embarrassment.

She rolled over to face him her head resting in her palm, and gave him a grin.

"Sorry" he said

She smiled sweetly at him and hesitatingly leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. He held himself where he was not wanting to scare her off, but couldn't resist the urge to thread his fingers through her hair and deepening the kiss. He wanted to pull her on top of him and let her have her way with him, but he didn't want to push it. She was only three years younger than him but she felt almost innocent to him. Like she had no idea how things were supposed to be, like she was learning as she went. He was determined not to rush things this time.

She pulled away a shy smile and casually brushed his hair away from his face. He felt every nerve on his neck tingle as her red curls tickled his skin while she leaned over Him. She continued to stroke his temple then cupped his cheek, he leaned into her touch then turned his face to kiss her palm, nuzzling it with his face.

"We should get up your going to make your appt with Glenn" she said quietly, "I know you have no fresh clothes here but you can use my shower if you want, there's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet"

He nodded, rubbing his cheeks, as she got up moving to a small closet in her room, taking out a few towels, and a change of clothes "I'll get ready in Dale's room" she said and left the room.

Her bathroom smelled like her, and he felt like he was surrounded by her scent as he picked up a blue robe she obviously forgot, and pressed it to his face. Fuck Merle would have a field day with that he thought with a laugh then cringed at the stab of pain he felt at Merle's betrayal. He wasn't sure how Merle could ever make it right.

He stood under the shower for awhile, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd showered with the trip to The Canadian North, then the bombshell of the past two days he thought with a snort, maybe her offer had been a subtle hint. He probably smelled like ass. He was so fucking tired he could barely raise his arms to wash his hair. He felt drained.

He had his jeans back on and was brushing his teeth when he heard a quiet knock.

"I'm decent" he said with a grunt then smiled at her quiet chuckle as she opened the door

"I found a new disposable razor and some shaving cream in Dale's room...I..I wasn't sure if you would want to shave." Carol said

He turned and smiled "I'm so tired I'd probably cut myself up to fuck with that" he snorted

She looked so unsure of herself it broke his heart like she was wrestling with what to say when she suddenly blurted out "I can help you ...if you want"

"Alright" he said sitting down at the edge of the bathtub. She got a wash cloth out of a drawer and ran in under hot water then stepped in between his legs with her supplies, setting them on a small shelf behind him.

Smiling down at him as she spread the shaving cream across his face she said "I've never done this before"

He almost groaned out loud at her hands brushing across his face and the way her knee was rubbing into his groin which he was sure was unintentional. When she leaned forward with the razor he couldn't help himself he slid his hand up the back of her thigh. She smiled but kept herself focused on her task. He was surprised her hands didn't shake.

"Ya got steady hands" he said

"Yeah...comes with having a baby I guess..I was so worried I would do something wrong or mess up, she was so tiny..I was a mess just cutting her nails."

It may have been the most turned on he'd ever been, as she gently wiped his face. When she was done he pulled her down so she was perched on his knee, her legs in the v of his own. Burying his face in her neck he hugged her too him before muttering "This ain't a good idea" and stood up helping her to her feet keeping his hand on the small of her back.

"Why?" She asked

"Cause you ain't ready and I wanna respect that and go slow" he gruffed out embarrassed.

She bit her lip before answering and winding her arms around his shoulders. "I'm not ready for sex...yet" she said her face turning pink " but I could help you with..that"

She said gently nudging his groin with her hip. Before he had a chance to respond to her lips were back on his and he felt her hands at his belt freeing his erection.

"Carol" he groaned

"I want to ...your the only man who has made me want anything intimate since that nightmare" she whispered into his neck "Please?"

"Fuck" he groaned as her hand touched the tip and then she grasped him fully in her hand. he slid his hand up under her shirt a little surprised to find no bra, and palmed her breast as her hand slowly started to jerk his dick. He knew this wouldn't last long so he slid his hand to the waistband of her pants but stopped when she muttered "Next time."

He couldn't think anymore as his hand settled onto her ass and he put his face in her neck loosing himself in the feel of her hand on him, he came panting into her neck.

"Next time huh?" He whispered

"Yeah...definitely next time"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey shorter update( but hey two updates two day I'm on a roll) ..let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 13**

"Alright this won't hurt a bit and if your good you'll get a sticker"

Daryl glared at Glenn who was getting ready to draw blood from his arm, they were in a treatment room on the Sophia's unit, Carol had offered to come with him to get it done, but he knew she was anxious to get back to Sophia, and besides he was a grown ass man.

"I don't need no fucking sticker" he said grumpily to Glenn

Glenn rolled his eyes "Really? I thought for sure you were the sticker type...apparently your the can't take a joke type" Glenn said poking him with the needle and drawing the blood.

"...I'm a dick when I'm nervous" Daryl said quietly

"Don't like needles?"Glenn asked

"Nah...Carol said we'd tell Sophia the truth about...me being her dad...after this" he said looking at the floor.

"Well I can see why your nervous" Glenn said as he untied the tourniquet around Daryl's arm with a snap.

"Thanks...that's real fucking helpful!"

Glenn snorted "Dude that ain't what I meant...anyone would be nervous in that situation not just you...I don't think you have much to worry about though...Sophia is a great kid, one of the best I ever worked with...and she once told me where her Dad was"

Daryl felt his stomach clench with nervousness "What she say?" He asked quietly.

Glenn smiled "She said that her mommy got lost, when she was a baby in her mommy's belly...she said you didn't know about her, but that you were looking for her mommy and you would find them someday"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He could hear laughter as he approached the room this time, high pitched girlish squeals of delight. He stopped for a moment taking deep breaths closing his eyes just listening .

When he got to the doorway he stopped and smiled. Carol was spinning and dancing around the room to a song on the radio much to Sophia's delight who watched in hysterical laughter. He watched with a grin as Carol stuck her butt out in an exaggerated manner and started wiggling her ass. Obviously something she'd done before if Sophia's hoots of laughter were any indication.

Sophia saw him first "Hi Dawyl!..." She said with a grin as Carol spun around in surprise, obviously embarrassed blowing a straw piece of hair out of her face. Her cheeks were reddened and had a slight sheen from the dancing...fuck she was so fucking beautiful.

"Hey...your back..already" she said with embarrassment.

"Yeah...nice moves" he said with a grin

She giggled and flushed brightly then said with a wink "There's more where that came from" before turning to Sophia.

"Sophia honey, mommy and Daryl, we want to talk to you about something..." Carol perched herself on one side of Sophia's bed, as He stood a little awkward unsure about what to do with himself.

"You can sit here Dawyll.." Sophia said patting the opposite side of her bed

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, he felt like he couldn't breathe, then Carol reached over and clasped his hand in hers giving him a reassuring smile and squeeze. His heart did a flip at the gesture. Fucking hell...he was in love with her already after two days.

Carol cleared her throat and then spoke " Sweetheart...do you remember what I told you about your daddy...how we met when I was said, and he made me happy and gave me you, but then I got lost?" She paused as Sophia nodded like she had heard the story many times. "Do you remember how I said he loved you very much and was looking for us...well" she squeezed Daryl's hand again "He found us...Daryl is your daddy"

Sophia turned to look at him in curiosity, the slowly rose to a kneeling position in the bed and then stood so she was face to face with Daryl. He put his hands on her tiny frail waist to steady her as his heart thumped a million miles a minute waiting for her to say anything.

"Can I call you Daddy?" She asked placing her hands on both his cheeks

He choked a little on his own tears as he nodded his head "I'd like that" he rasped out

She nodded and rubbed his cheeks with her little hands, as a smile formed across her face and she said "You found me Daddy"


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey guys..little slow updating. I accidentally started a new story I meant to leave my one shot Remembering to Breath just that a one shot, but it's gotten away from me into a multi chapter. I've been getting quite a few negative anons lately I had a little meltdown about it in an AN from that story. To summarize my thoughts on that, if you don't like me don't read and I won't be publishing anymore negative anons. This is a short chapter, moving the story along. For those of you who are health care professionals don't roll your eyes to much at inaccuracies I had to bend things a little for the story. Things are still crazy in real life...my internet access is limited. I will update when I can. Phew sorry I wrote a novel for an AN- let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 14**

He was the happiest he'd ever been in a long time, fuck maybe in his entire life.

Daryl sat in Sophia's bed, his daughter...his daughter sprawled sleeping across his chest. Sophia had patted the bed beside her, wanting him to lie down with her right after they told her the truth. He'd been surprised but quickly realized she wanted to pepper him with questions. She'd also went into great detail about the controls of her hospital bed, very seriously explaining how the worked settling when the head was at about a 75 degree angle.

They talked, as Carol curled up on the chair next to them with a blanket, watching them with a grin. Sophia had snuggled into the crook of his arm and proceeded to ask about a million questions. He could have answered her all day. The questions ranged from questions about his family(Was Merle really his brother? Was Merle funny?) to questions about animals they'd dealt with on the show.

After a awhile she seemed to grow more comfortable and crawled into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder staring up at him as she continued her line of questioning, until she feel asleep. Like mother like daughter he thought with a grin.

He hadn't wanted to move he could have lied there forever staring at her little face. He lifted his hand to touch her face almost hesitatingly, wondering how in the world something so perfect was half from him. Looking down at his shoes on the bed he realized he should move and made a motion to do just that.

"No, don't move" Carol said quietly getting up. She went to his feet slipping off his shoes with a smile then went to a closet and grabbed a couple of pillows and a towel as well as a blanket.

"Here" she said coming around and slipping the pillows under his arms. "She's as light as a feather, but it burns your arms after a bit" she said with a grin. Taking a towel she folded in it twice and padded Sophia's chest with it. "Her port is still accessed, she'll be ticked if she knocks it out and has to have it reaccesed" she said with a grin.

"Port?"

"Her access device under a skin, she had minor surgery to have it implanted, it's for chemo and fluids...she hates getting it accessed" she said

It struck him then how sick Sophia was, all that Carol had been dealing with on her own.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking at her holding back tears.

She smiled pressing her forehead to his cupping her hand on his cheek. "Hey we talked about this...it's ok...you have nothing to be sorry for" she said brushing her lips over his. Running her fingers through his hair she whispered "Sleep" tucking a blanket around him and Sophia.

She curled back up in her chair staring at him intently until she drifted to sleep.

XxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aww...this looks like a picture from a hallmark card,or a made for TV movie"

Daryl woke to see a grinning woman standing with a lab coat accompanied by Glenn. He thought about moving but realized Sophia was still sleeping. Fuck it he thought.

"I'm Michonne, Sophia's doctor...let's wake Carol I have great news" the woman said.

"I'm awake" Carol said sitting more upright "Good news?"

"Yes" Michonne said with a smile "I won't beat around the bush...your a match and so is your brother"

Carol started to cry, getting up out of her chair to kiss him. An amazing feeling of relief surged through him, like a weight lifted of his shoulders. He had wanted soo badly to be the one who was a match, maybe to make up in a way for having been absent for four years.

"We can set up to have you donate in a day or so meanwhile we will get everything ready for the high doses of chemo she needs before the transplant that we talked about Carol" Michonne said as Carol nodded distractedly, her forehead pressed to his. "Mr, Dixon you need a physical exam before you donate I will arrange that for you, like I said your brother is also a match but a parent is preferable, it's nice to have a back-up"

Daryl nodded then paused "Wait...did you say my brother was a match too?"

xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxx

AN- I intend to update Shelter next- I have a chapter about half written :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Alright this is a little short and I will be honest it's really fluffy. A little fluffier than I intended. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 15**

"We can set up to have you donate in a day or so meanwhile we will get everything ready for the high doses of chemo she needs before the transplant that we talked about Carol" Michonne said as Carol nodded distractedly, her forehead pressed to his. "Mr, Dixon you need a physical exam before you donate I will arrange that for you, like I said your brother is also a match but a parent is preferable, it's nice to have a back-up"

Daryl nodded then paused "Wait...did you say my brother was a match too?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Michonne looked at him with a confused expression on her face "Well yes...I assumed you knew, he called last night to arrange to get tested, he arranged an appointment with Glenn this morning" she said

Daryl sat back in the bed a little stunned at the news, unintentionally jostling Sophia in her sleep who murmured and nuzzled her face into his chest. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her brow, stroking her temple until she settled into a deeper sleep yet again. He looked up at Carol who was beaming at him.

"I can arrange for you to undergo the necessary exam and tests before you donate...it shouldn't be a problem, I assume you have no health problems?" Michonne paused then continued when he shook his head no. "Glenn will come back and give you the details later...I will try to have that all arranged for tommorrow, as long as there are no problems, there's no need to wait, you can donate the next day, and the day after that we will start the chemo she needs before the transplant. Does that sound alright to the two of you?" She asked

Carol nodded then turned to Daryl in question when he was silent "is that ok with you Daryl?" She asked

He was a little confused for a moment until he realized she was including him in the decisions for Sophia. He felt a sudden catch in his throat. He had been so worried about rushing Carol, wanting to treat like she was glass, but she was proving him wrong yet again. In two days she had completely accepted him into Sophia's life without hesitation. He hadn't expected her to allow him to be part of the decisions, he had only hoped she would allow him to see Sophia after what Merle and Andrea did to her. Her trust in him was a little awe inspiring, he wasn't sure he deserved it, and the fact that she forgave so completely made him squirm a little inside at the thought of Merle. Maybe fixing things with Merle wouldn't be as impossible as they seemed.

She walked over to him, brushing the hair away from his face smiling that sweet smile that hit him right in the gut. God he would do anything to make her smile like that all the time.

"Is that okay with you Daryl?" She asked again.

"Yeah" he nodded a little choked up.

"Great"Michonne said "We will leave you all to celebrate" as she and Glenn left the room.

"You ok?" She asked softly still running her fingers through his hair. He felt goosebumps race down his spine at her touch.

"Yeah...it just hit me..you really forgive me..don't you?" He said softly

She leaned down and brushed her lips over his. "Daryl there was nothing to forgive...I meant what I said...you saved me that night..more than you will ever know, if I hadn't had Sophia I wouldn't have made it. I left that morning, I didn't give you a chance, and what happened with Merle and Andrea...none of that was your fault. I truly believe they didn't realize how serious the situation was...I think in their minds they were protecting you from a gold digger. Merle obviously wants to try and make amends.."

She kissed him again briefly then pressed her forehead to his, her eyes shinning with unshed tears "You saved me that night...and now you're doing it again. Deep down I knew...I knew you would be a match, your my hero" she said my a grin.

"Pfft" he said chuckling "Some hero, knock you up and never seen again...you had to send a lawyer after me."

She cupped his cheek and put a very serious expression on her face "I don't know what it is between us...but it's there right below the surface. It was there that night and it still is...I don't know all the little details about you..but I know what matters most is right here" she placed her hand over Sophia's that was resting right above his heart "You have a good heart, I saw it that night even if I was too messed up to recognize it for what it was, and I see it in the way, you love your daughter already as though it's the most natural thing in the world. I see it in the way your so honourable not wanting to rush me. You are just that, even if you don't see it; your my hero"


	16. Chapter 16

AN: hey guys another chapter coming at you. Not sure how much longer this one will be but it's not going to be super long. I have a few chapters coming up with a lot of Caryl angsty smut. I'll probably draw that out ...a lot hahaha. Anyway let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Carol was waiting in Sophia's room for Daryl to be done of his physical exam he needed to donate when she was surprised by a knock at the door.

She would have recognized him instantly, even if she hadn't known his face from tv and tabloids. There was no mistaking Daryl's brother anywhere.

"Hello Merle" she said quietly so as to not wake Sophia who was sleeping. "Daryl's not here right now, but you can sit down if you like."

He crossed the room staring at Sophia's sleeping form in the bed.

"She looks just like him" Merle said so quietly it was almost under his breath.

"Yes...she does"

Merle seemed almost surprised she had answered him. He turned towards her "I thought...I thought .."he paused as though searching for the right word

"You thought you were protecting him from a gold digger, from someone trying to hurt him?" She said

"Yeah" he turned back to watch Sophia sleep."There's no doubts now that I see her...I'm sorry"

"It's ok,...if the situation had been as desperate then as it is now, I would have pushed harder, a year ago, made you see the truth" she said.

"Don 't you ever fucking take the blame for this Carol"

Both Merle and Carol turned to the door where Daryl was standing obviously seething.

"Don't ever take the blame for that Carol" he said again quietly coming into the room walking up next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What do you want Merle?" He said in a flat tone of voice

"Now Baby Brother..." Merle began only to be interrupted by Daryl

"Cut the bullshit Merle" Daryl said angrily

"I wanted to say I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Merle said "I never meant for this to happen, I thought I was protecting you...you never wanted the fame like I did, I felt like I pushed you. I wanted to make things easier for you and I was selfish...the show doesn't work without you" Merle said sitting back down and dropping his head into his hands. Carol nodded her head towards Merle trying to get Daryl to say something.

"Daddy...you're back" Sophia said suddenly in a sleepy voice from the bed.

Daryl turned with a smile towards Sophia walking over to her bed with Carol "Hey Peaches...you have a good nap?" Sophia nodded smiled up at him when he reached his hand down to rub her cheek. Her gaze suddenly shifted to Merle watching the scene with surprise and suspiciously misty eyes."Hey it's your bwother!"

"Hi! I'm Sophia...What's your name?" She asked addressing Merle.

Merle seemed unable to speak, so Carol went over to him grabbing his arm and pulled him closer to the bed "This is your Uncle Merle, Sophia" Carol said.

"Hi" Sophia said waving at Merle clearly confused as to why he wasn't waving back.

"Hey Sugar...you are the picture of your Daddy when he was young" Merle said smiling at her.

"Weally? Tell me about when he was little." Sophia said sitting up in bed.

"Well I'd love too...that is if your Daddy doesn't mind if I stay for awhile." Merle said looking at Daryl hopefully.

Carol gave Daryl's hand a little squeeze, waiting on his answer he stared at her in question and she nodded. "Alright...stay" Daryl said quietly

The was an awkward silence for a moment. Carol cleared her throat and said.

"Do you remember when we told you there was two matches Sophia well...Merle was the other one...he got tested too." Carol said smiling

Sophia held out her arms in front of her pointing towards Merle and wiggling her fingers.

"What's she doing?" Merle asked confused

"She wants a hug dumbass" Daryl said rolling his eyes.

Sophia gasped then giggled holding her hand in front of her mouth "You said a bad word Daddy" she said then flung her arms around Merle when he leaned in close. "I give great hugs Uncle Merle don't I?"

"You sure do sugar" Merle said his voice raspy

Carol got up and got her purse "I'll go get something to eat give the three of you a chance to get to know each other"

As she was walking out the door she grinned at the conversation behind her and stopped to listen.

"Your Daddy ever tell you about the time he used poison oak to wipe his ass?"

Sophia's giggles followed then she said "Now you said a bad word Uncle Merle"

"Merle shut the...front door" Daryl said obviously trying not to cuss.

"Your silly Daddy we're not at home" Sophia said giggling.

"Yeah Daryl your silly...now do you want to hear about the time your Daddy wiped his ...butt with poison oak?"he paused when Sophia obviously nodded "You do? ...then why you giggling?"

"You said butt"

AN: alright next chapter shall have some smut...just a little to start off.


	17. Chapter 17

AN:well I wouldn't tease smut with no pay off...now would I( alright I've totally done that sorry) anyway I apologize to any of my nurse readers I realize this may be some of your pet peeves...it's one of mine too. You'll see what I mean when you read. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 17**

"Good luck Daddy with your surgery...if your brave mommy always gives me a surprise" Sophia said hugging Daryl the next morning.

He was leaving with Carol to go get the bone marrow extraction done. He really hated needles and anything medical but he couldn't care less. He would do it for her. Carol was coming with him, Dale was spending the day with Sophia, and then taking him back to her house to recover for the night.

"She does? Well I'm gonna make sure I'm brave" he said smirking at Carol.

She grinned and winked at him "well I'm sure I can think of something"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I still don't understand why I can't keep my underwear on" Daryl said grumpily coming out of the bathroom holding the sides of the hospital gown together.

They were in a private room in the pre surgery clinic waiting for Daryl to be taken in. He'd been surprised and relieved they were in a room of his own. He did not want to deal with being recognized today or even worse a picture of his ass ending up in the paper.

Carol giggled "But your legs are so cute!" Getting up and walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist."You can drop your hands I'll protect your dignity if anyone comes in" she said nuzzling her face in his neck.  
"Are you nervous?" She asked stroking her hand up and down his bare back tickling the top of his ass with her fingers. He felt a shiver run down his spine and his breath catch in his throat.

"You keep doing that I'll be going in there with a tent on my lap." He grunted as her hand palmed his ass on the side they would be extracting the bone marrow from.

"I can't believe this is really happening. It's like a dream...that your a match...that your here...it's all I ever hoped for" she said in between planting kisses on his neck and rubbing his ass. "I used to have dreams...that I was lost or trapped in the dark. You would always come and find me...you save me" she said in a husky whisper as her hand skimmed across his hip bone.

He shivered involuntarily "Fuck Carol I meant what I said...tent" he said looking down with a grin. Just then the door opened and nurse bustled in. Carol handed him a robe nonchalantly and pretended to help him in to it. Blocking the evidence of his arousal.

"I'm so sorry there was an emergency they had to use the operating room that was already prepped and ready to go. You haven't been bumped...but there will be about an hour delay. You can just wait here if you like?" She said

"Sure...no problem" he said

"That's wonderful thank you for being patient" the nurse said and was out the door again.

Carol let out a little giggle..."I feel like a teenager almost caught by my parents" she said.

"Me too...blue balls and all" he said with a grimace

"Well we can't have that"she said dragging him into the bathroom and locked the bathroom was tiny barely enough room for the two of them.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close "I was just joking we don't have too.." He started to say but stop as she pulled the robe from his shoulders and hung it on a hook on the wall. Then pulled the hospital gown down at his neck  
Trailing kisses down his chest.

"When I said I dreamed of you I wasn't lying...and it wasn't just you saving me..it was of that night too. I dreamed of that night and added to it. Everything I wished I would have done...I still feel uncomfortable sometimes with people touching me after what happened with Ed...but I dream about touching you...and you touching me." She whispered.

"Fuck "he groaned as the hospital gown fluttered to the floor and his hands started to open the buttons of the top she was wearing. She wasn't wearing a bra. He dipped his head down and covered her nipple with his mouth as her hand grasped his dick. He brought his hands to the waist of her jeans popping open the button and lowering the zipper. He pulled her in closer and lifted his head up to kiss her as her hand continued to jerk his length. He slid his hand down the front of her pants, sliding his fingers in between her wet folds as he buried his face in her neck. It was becoming hard to focus on what he was doing as her hand slipped down to squeeze his balls softly. He slid his fingers inside her, pumping his hand as his thumb circled her clit. It fired his blood when she moaned out his name in her quiet husky whisper and he pumped his hand faster he soon felt her cumming and clamped his arm around her waist. He almost whimpered when she let go of his dick as she rode out her climax her face pressed into his chest. When she could breath again she slid down to her knees in front of him looking up at him with a wink she said "I always finish what I start"before taking him into her mouth.

He pressed his back further into wall and threaded his fingers through her hair. It didn't take him long to get back to the point he'd been at before, trying to muffle his groans before he tried to pull away but she held on to his hips as he came .

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They made it back into the room without being caught. He got up on the stretcher like he'd been instructed, Carol covered his legs up with a sheet. Then smiled down at him, brushing the hair away from his face.

"Do you think that nurse knew what we were doing?" He said with a chuckle

"Probably...I don't care, they always tell us to think of the hospital as a second home. Besides" she said looking around the room "There's no magazines or television in here. How else are we supposed to pass the time?" She said with a cheeky grin.

He laughed out loud this time. Grabbing her to him for a hug "I'm so glad I found you again...that your giving me a chance.

She smiled softly at him "I think we were meant to find each other again, it was faith maybe."

The door opened as the or team came to get him, she have him another quick peck on the lips then cupped his cheek in her palm... pressing her face into his neck for a minute he heard her whisper "my hero"

AN: anyway just so you know...we always know ;p


	18. Chapter 18

AN: hey little longer chapter for you. Let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 18**

He was floating, and someone was calling his name...,and fuck, his ass hurt.

Daryl opened his eyes, he was back in the room he had started in looking at Carol's face. She was close to him smiling at him with this look on her face, like she was happy, grateful, fuck like she adored him. She was so beautiful, especially when her face was lit up and happy.

"Hey..." She said smiling running her fingers through his hair at his temples. "How you feeling?"

"My ass hurts..." He said then seemed a little confused as to why he'd let that slip.

Carol giggled and brought her arms down and around him.

"And obviously your a little stoned still too" she said nuzzling her face into his neck.

He wasn't sure if he was stoned but he did feel light...airy like there was nothing he couldn't tell her.

"You know I love you right?" He said...fuck his throat hurt. "I think I knew that night...that you were the one...for me. I ain't messing around, I'm in this forever with you and Sophia." He said clasping his arm firmly at her waist standing next to the stretcher he was lying on.

She nuzzled her face into his neck rubbing his back soothingly. He was on his side the one not operated on, a pillow stuck behind that hip.

"It's okay baby" she whispered "I know your serious...sleep you'll feel better when you sleep" she said her words so soft and her voice so soothing he found his eyelids fluttering back shut. As he drifted of he felt her lips softly press to his forehead and her quiet "I love you too"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later he was lying on his side, Carol spooned into his front. She fretted about making him comfortable until he told her he wanted to hold onto her body to stop himself from rolling onto his back during his sleep. His ass cheek was killing him, but he wouldn't complain, he would gladly go through all of this and so much more if it meant saving Sophia.

She was sleeping, had been for awhile. He blushed remembering what he said at the hospital when he was still loopy. But squeezed her tighter when he remembered what she said in return.

She stirred then tipping her head forward to give him more access to her neck as he licked a trail up to her ear.

"How's your hip? Need something for pain?" She asked

"Naw" he said softly

"Oh really" she said pushing gently on his chest to push him to his back, to which he resisted wincing slightly.

She leaned over and got the pain killers from the side table giving him one and a sip of water.

"I always get loopy on drugs" he said gruffly slightly embarrassed. He wasn't ready to talk about what he'd said. He was scared that he would push her, that he was going to fast and would scare her off. He wanted to let it rest for now.

She smiled turning and rubbing his cheek."really? I hadn't noticed"

She turned back so he could clutch her to him tightly like a body pillow.

"We should get some sleep...tommorrow will not be a good day" she said softly.

"Why?"

"Chemo, high dose chemo, she's getting it tommorrow, before the transplant. She never tolerates chemo well especially when the dose gets increased. This is the highest dose possible" Carol said sleepily

"Tolerates?" He asked

"She gets sick...really sick and miserable. She doesn't make even a sound though I know she's in pain. She just stares at you quietly and cries in between bouts of puking her guts up." Carol said softly. "Dale and I we are used to it...you need to take breaks tommorrow, go out if you need it okay? The first time I went through it was the worst experience of my life"

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxzxxzz**

This was the worst experience of his life.

Daryl had been surprised they gave chemo right in the room, he wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting but not that.

The minutes had seem to pass by slowly, he wasn't sure what he had expected. Sophia seemed to get a little more grey in colour with each minute that passed. She stopped talking lied back on her pillow until the flood gates open.

He'd never seen vomiting like that in his life...or someone be so sick. He sat back at first shocked as Carol and Dale worked together like a team passing cool cloths over Sophia's face, seemingly telling the future and knowing she was going to throw up before she did.

Her little body was wracked with spasms as she heaved, it had to hurt and she sobbed her head hanging over the bucket as she threw up.

He'd never seen anything like it, his heart was literally breaking for her. In between bouts of vomiting she'd lie back in silence he assumed wondering why they were doing this to her. He felt useless and hopeless like it was never going to end. He wanted to snap at the nurses who brought bags of intravenous fluid and nausea medication but he didn't. Merle had stopped by for a visit but had only stayed a few minutes not being able to take it.

He sat in the chair watching her feeling as though his heart was being ripped out. He would have done anything to switch places with Sophia if he could.

Carol knelt down in front if him "How are you doing? They are about to hang the bone marrow to infuse...it's almost over...do you need a break?" She asked

"No...I need to help somehow, I need to feel useful..." He said

"Well...you provided the most important part of this but...she's cold." Carol said

"What?"

"She's cold and they are pilling warm blankets on top of her, but she's cold. Your like a blast furnace of body heat...Why don't you get in bed with her?" Carol said with a smile.

He nodded and got up and slipped off his shoes. Sophia was bundled under the covers shivers wracking her body her little lips blue tinged. He took off his sweater so he just had a t-shirt on and got under the blankets with her pulling her little body into his side. She instinctively slipped her ice cold little hands up into her armpits. Her shivering seemed to slow as he held her wrapped tightly in his arms until it stopped.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly at him before her eyelids fluttered shut

"Thank you Daddy"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Daryl"

Carol stirred him a short while later. His eyes fluttered open "yeah"

"They gave her something to help her sleep for awhile. Dale and I take shifts on nights like tonight...come on...let's go home for 6 hours." She said reaching for his hand.

He slipped out of the bed bed and took her hand. She entwined her fingers in his as they walked silently. They've called for a car service before leaving the room, both were too emotionally exhausted to drive. She rested her head on his shoulder as the driver took them back to her house.

Not letting go of his hand she lead him into her room. He stopped as she set down her keys And then ...It hit him suddenly.

"Do you need a shower Daryl? I know I...hey are you okay?" She asked softly

She lifted his chin up with her fingers and saw the trickle of tears down his face.

"She's so little" he said his voice breaking.

"I know" she clutched him to her as he buried his face in his neck. She felt his body shaking then his rough lips on her neck. He was frantically kissing her lips suddenly, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Daryl..."

"I love you Carol...I need you so bad baby" he whispered huskily his lips leaving her.

She was silent for a moment then nodded."I was just going to say slow down" she said with a grin

He groaned in relief when she lifted her shirt over head and threw it on the floor then unhooked her bra and did the same.

If it was possible her breasts were even better than he remembered. He palmed her breast his hand kneading it as his mouth went back to her neck.

Her hands were slowly lifting his t shirt over his head, and he broke away for a moment. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, when they were both bare from the chest up.

"I love you too" she said quietly. He smiled into her neck.

He helped her with her pants and she helped him with his in between kisses as they walked their way backwards to the bed shedding the rest of their clothes.

She slid back on the bed propping herself up on her elbows. Giving him that look, the look she gave him four years ago, that made him feel like she needed him more than her next breath, like how he needed her. He crawled up her body, stopping to press kisses but stopping when he reached the center of her legs. She opened her legs to him and he situated himself in between. Admiring the view for a moment, the last time he'd been overwhelmed with lust, he'd rushed; not this time.

He spread her folds and lucked his tongue up along her slit, circling her clit...rolling it in his mouth. The noises she was making almost did him in. She hadn't been able to stomp that down, not four years ago, not now, her inner passionate nature. He slid his fingers inside her. A flashback of that night passed threw his mind of what it felt like to be inside her. How it felt right, like home. He pumped his fingers into her as she arched her back off the bed and dug her nails into the mattress. Fuck she was so tiny, so tight, he would never forget how she felt. He felt his dick twitch in anticipation, spurring him on. Her back arched off the bed when she came calling out his name.

He positioned himself in between her legs after resting his weight on his forearms. Kissing and pecking his way up her neck. She pulled his cheek to her so she could kiss his lips.

"I need you" he said again, unsure at the cracking in his own voice.

She nodded open her kegs wider as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her.

It was even better than he remember. She felt perfect, he had a sudden flashback to that night remembering how much she loved to be touched and suddenly his hands couldn't stop moving as he thrust in and out of her. He kept his eyes open his forehead pressed to hers. When her lids had fluttered closed he whispered "keep'em open...please" in a husky voice.

She did, her eyes were so expressive he felt like he could feel her, like they were connected. He saw them darken as her climax approached.

"Please" she whimpered and he wasn't even sure she knew what she was asking for.

He picked up the pace pounding into her, losing control as he came for the first time in four years, the second time in his life as he felt her tighten around him. She kept her eyes open, only closing them afterwards as he brought his lips back to hers.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hey, sorry for the slow updates lately on this one. I have been battling some writer's block, and I felt the urge to finish off my story Shelter. This one is ending too...there will be 1-2 chapters left. Anyway let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 19**

She was wrapped in heat, the warmth was comforting compared to the cool air in the room. Carol moved towards the warmth in her sleep, burrowing into it, breathing it in. Her hands encountering Daryl's solid chest as she started to wake.

They were face to face wrapped around each other on their sides, Daryl was still sleeping. She brushed her lips lightly along his collar bone as her hands stroked his back.

She knew yesterday had been difficult for him, the first time she'd gone through watching chemo she'd been paralyzed, shattered. Thankfully she'd had Dale and the nurses to help her get through it. She'd wanted to be there for him.

He'd been strong, he was always so strong. Seeing him fall apart last night when they had gotten home had just about torn her heart apart. All her doubts about taking things slow had evaporated in a heart beat.

Daryl wasn't Ed, she knew that. She had more than one opportunity to date...to see other men in the past four years. Some of them had even had peaked her interest. But no one had made her want to overcome that fear she had inside herself. Not of being abused, she knew enough now to know she would never stay in that situation again. She'd been scared of making a mistake again...of putting herself out there and getting hurt again.

Her fingers drifted over the small bandage on Daryl's naked hip. She knew now he was serious, what he'd said when he'd been loopy on meds, what he said last night. He loved her and she believed that without a doubt. She knew they had a future together and she knew it wouldn't be a mistake, no matter what happened between them. Like Sophia, god forbid, if she didn't win this fight, Carol knew without a doubt she wouldn't give up one moment with her to save herself pain. Anytime together whether it was months or a lifetime would be worth it.

She knew that Daryl was in this for the long haul, and the thing that had scared her the most about Daryl didn't scare her anymore. She was in it for the long haul to...and that used to terrify her.

Her hand rested lightly on top of the bandage on his hip. It was fate that had brought them back together, she truly believed that now. Michonne had told her the chances of Daryl being a match were much lower than a sibling for instance or even a parent of the same sex. She had known though, that he would be, she had felt it. A year ago she'd been to scared to face the truth, she wasn't scared anymore, this was meant to be, to happen.

She slid her hand up his side her fingers lightly walking up his rib cage smiling when he huffed in his sleep obviously ticklish but not yet awake. Her fingers threaded through his hair when she realized he was awake, staring at her intently.

"Hey" he said his voice soft and raspy from sleep.

"Hi" she whispered back as he pulled her in more closely his arms wrapping around her body his face nestled in her neck.

"What were you thinking about...you were so serious" he asked

She pulled back slightly so she could see his face. "I was thinking how good it felt to be free. To be wonderfully free, beautifully free from Ed, and his ghosts...I'm not afraid anymore" her eyes filled with tears as she said it and a smile bubbled up from inside her.

"I meant every word that I said Carol...I know this is quick but I love you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe me, I want you and Sophia forever...I..." He said but stopped when she kissed him.

"I know...I love you too" she said when their lips parted. "I need you" she whispered her lips trailing down over his neck.

He rolled her onto her back so quickly she couldn't help the little giggle that escaped.

He stared down at her a soft expression on his face "I want to make you happy...I want to make you laugh every day. Everything is going to work out...I can feel it" he said.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel his hard length pressed against her. He slid inside of her slowly, his eyes focused on hers. It was silent and intense, she felt as though everything that needed to be said between them was already understood.

He smiled when he watched her climax and she pulled him closer her body clinging to him as it hit her, holding him as she felt him come apart in her arms.

He fell asleep soon after, still sprawled out on top of her. She glanced at the clock and saw they had two hours before they had to wake up, she'd already set the alarm. She drifted off to sleep, feeling his warmth deep into her skin, kissing his temple once before she slept. She was free.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: hey all...last chapter. I had always envisioned the last chapter formatted like this, I hope it doesn't Come across as rushed. I want to thank all of you for your faves follows and reviews. I know a story about Pediatric cancer and domestic abuse isn't always a feel good type of story. I know some of you are medical professionals thanks for rolling your eyes silently when I fudged medicine for storyline sake:)

One more review? Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 20**

**3 WEEKS POST TRANSPLANT**

"How much longer do we gotta wear these fuc..erh ..freaking dresses?"

Merle shifted in his chair, pulling awkwardly at the isolation gown like it was chocking him, before looking up at Sophia "Ya"all got any sevens?"

Sophia giggled from her spot on Daryl's lap glancing at her cards before double checking with him to be sure. He shook his head no with a grin.

"No! GO FISH!" Sophia all but yelled excitedly as Merle went through his routine of mock pouting much to Sophia's delight. "And it's not a dress Uncle Merle it's a isolation gown"

They were in a holding pattern of hurrying up to wait. Waiting on Sophia's blood counts to rise high enough to show that the transplant was working, kicking her system into gear was the way Carol described it. In the meantime Sophia's immune system was fragile...hence the isolation gowns, and gloves..and masks he thought with a grin looking up at the handlebar moustache Sophia had drawn on Merle's mask on top of the big red kissy lips.

"Stop smirking" Merle said to him

"I ain't smirking...how could you tell that anyway..I'm wearing a mask?" Daryl said

"I can tell...your eyes are smirking" Merle said glaring at him

Daryl started laughing "I'm sorry I just can't take you seriously when you look like that" Merle huffed

"Come'ere Soph...I'll read you that damn story about the princess you like so much" Merle said

Sophia grabbed the book at the side of the bed with an excited squeal climbing onto Merle's lap.

The past three weeks had changed a lot between him and Merle. He'd thought he could never forgive him, but it had been easier than he thought. He couldn't justify being mad at Merle when Carol wasn't.

He smiled thinking of Carol, she'd gone home for the night to get some rest. She was so tired lately but he'd had to all but push her out the door last night.

It had been his first night staying alone with Sophia and he'd been as nervous as fuck. He wasn't sure why...it had been nice. He'd helped her get ready and then she'd wanted a story. Not just any story she'd wanted to know all about their time in the arctic. The Polar bear episode had aired the previous week. Sophia didn't care about polar bears she'd been more interested to know if he'd seen reindeer ...and possibly Santa Claus. After explaining unsuccessfully that they hadn't actually gone to the North Pole he'd finally just rolled with it and described reindeer in great detail, but telling her unfortunately Santa hadn't been home. That had satisfied her but he'd worried he'd said the wrong thing later when Sophia was sleeping. Talking to Carol later on the phone he'd told her his worry to which she'd laughed and told him he'd dealt with it perfectly.

Merle had been coming by every morning for morning meetings to discuss their options for their company and future, they had plans to change things up make things better but the meetings usually dissolved into games of go fish Sophia's latest obsession. Merle was completely wrapped around his new niece finger. Daryl chuckled as Merle read in a high pitched voice as spoke in the princess's voice.

"Hey"

He turned and saw Carol standing in the doorway, coffee in one hand and a bag with he was assuming breakfast in the other. He took it from her and set it down on the side table wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey yourself" he said brushing his lips over hers "How'd you sleep last night?...you worry all night?" He said with a grin

"Honestly? ...no...I knew she was in good hands. I had a great sleep...in fact Dale has offered to take tonight's shift...so we can get a good sleep together" she said wiggling her brows and kissing his neck

"Umm excuse me...there are children present here!"

They looked over to see Merle holding his gloves hands over Sophia's eyes who was giggling.

"Nice moustache Merle.." Carol teased "hey baby!" Carol said pulling her mask up and picking up Sophia.

"Well people we can lose the dresses!" Glenn said as came into the room

"They ain't dresses...Jesus what kind of kids hospital is this?" Merle huffed out

"Whatever" Glenn rolled his eyes "Anyway...her bloodwork from this morning, that's a week of steady rises...I just spoke to Michonne, we are going to take her off isolation" he said with a grin "don't go crazy yet...still daily blood work and if they drop at all it goes back on...and still keep people away who are sick. Baby steps people but...if all goes well you might actually blow this Popsicle stand in another month."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx**

**6 WEEKS POST TRANSPLANT**

"Daryl...sit down I'm sure everything is okay"

Daryl paced the floor of Carol's doctors office. A panicky feeling in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breath.

Things had been going well, like a dream, Sophia was going home in two days...home. Her blood work had been steadily improving and she had colour in her cheeks, her hair was starting to grow and she had more energy than he sometimes knew what to do with. Unlike her mother.

Carol had only gotten more tired, falling asleep at a moments notice. She'd started to get sick too. He'd caught her vomiting one morning and insisted she go to the doctor. The doctor had called wanting to set up an appointment to talk about her bloodwork. Bloodwork scared the living shit right out of him. Seemed like those numbers ruled their life the last six weeks, he practically held his breath every morning until he heard Sophia's daily numbers. And now Carol'a doctor wanted to talk to her about her results.

He couldn't lose Carol not now..

The doctor came in and sat down "Carol...good to see you..sorry about the wait."

Daryl slumped into his chair his hand reaching out and grasping Carol's tightly.

"Well...your pregnant" the doctor said with a grin.

He was stunned he couldn't speak as the doctor went through his spiel...warned Carol to get more sleep, put her on extra vitamins cause she was anemic. All the while Carol eyed him with a concerned look. The doctor got up said the nurse would be in soon with pamphlets and her next appointment.

"Daryl...are you okay?...are you okay with this?" She asked hesitantly.

He got up and then got down on his knees in from of her chair. A shaky hand reaching out to touch her stomach as a smile filled his face.

"More than okay"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxcXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**6 MONTHS POST TRANSPLANT**

"Do you really think she's ready for preschool? I mean those kids at that school we went to visit were germ infested"

"Daryl" Carol said with a laugh as she settled onto the mat for Lamaze class "They were not germ infested"

"Did you see those runny noses?" He asked indignantly

Carol shook her head with a laugh rubbing her ever growing belly.

"Ya alright?" He asked settling her in the v of his legs so she could lie back against him. He couldn't believe it but he loved Lamaze class. It was making him feel confident and part of the process. He one regret about Sophia was that he hadn't been there to see all the firsts. Carol reassured him everyday that he was a good daddy but he wanted to do it all.

Things had changed for the better. Carol and Sophia had moved in with him at his house. It had made sense his house was large, and they had been shuttling back and forth between Dale's house and his, dividing up there time. He'd wanted to start their life together but he knew Carol worried about leaving Dale alone after everything he'd done for her and Sophia.

When they'd told Dale he laughed and informed them he'd been dating a volunteer, Mary he'd met at the children's hospital. He'd been waiting for Carol to be ready to move out so he could sell his house and buy an RV, and tour the country with Mary.

Things had changed with Merle and Andrea too. They'd reformatted the show. They now did four two hour specials a year. In the meantime Merle had developed a weekly local show, that had quickly been picked up by the networks. Daryl produced and did research and appeared on the show on a regular basis and they were both happy. Merle loved having the spotlight more focused on him, even if he would never admit it and Daryl loved the fact they travelled less and he had more of a say in the direction of the show. He'd even made his peace with Andrea although they'd never be friends like they been in the past.

He'd asked Carol to marry him, one month after finding out she was pregnant. He was forever worried about pushing her or of going too fast, but one month in he couldn't wait anymore.

They'd been lying together in bed Sophia had wormed in between them about an hour prior. He'd been watching them both sleep when her eyes had fluttered open.

It had come tumbling out of his mouth "Marry me"

Her face had been lit up by the sweet radiant smile that had crossed her face and her simple answer

"Of course"

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**9 MONTHS POST TRANSPLANT**

"Look Daddy it's Gwen"

"I will have you know my name is Glenn!" Glenn said to Sophia with a grin "Wouldn't you know it I'd catch you guys in the first week of my obstetrics rotation"

"Yeah...nice to see you too...you'll have to forgive me for not being excited here...having a freaking baby here" Carol grunted from the stretcher in the busy ER.

She'd gone in to labor quickly in the middle of the night and had thought she had time...to wait until morning. Dale and Mary were back in town and staying at Dale's house which hadn't sold yet. She'd foolishly thought she could wait until the morning drop off Sophia then they could make it to the hospital. Boy had she'd been wrong.

They'd ended up in an ambulance ride racing to the hospital thinking they wouldn't make it in time. She refused to have a baby on the side of the road. This isn't the apocalypse she roared at Daryl when the ambulance attendants had suggested pulling over.

Through the effort it took to pant she'd but out her instructions to the ER nurse to make sure to call obstetrics, because they wouldn't be making it farther than the ER. They assured her a resident was on his way down.

"Glenn I don't care if it's your first day of school I need to push!" She said grabbing Glenn by the collar.

Just then Dale and Mary raced in to Sophia's delight. Taking her out of the room to get breakfast.

Daryl shook himself out of his shell shock reminding himself of everything he learned in the past nine months "Then push baby!" He said coming up to the head of the bed as Glenn went to check her progress.

"Yeah I second that Carol...the head is right there..this won't take long." Glenn said putting on his gloves

"Easy for you to say" Carol groaned on a scream, as they baby came with one push.

They'd decided to wait to find out the sex, Daryl hadn't cared one way or another. The shrill high pitch newborn crying filled the room right away.

"Congratulations...you have a boy"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ONE YEAR POST TRANSPLANT**

"Daryl you wearing a hole in the carpet"

Daryl looked Carol sitting peacefully in her rocking chair four month old Wyatt eagerly nursing.

"Aren't you nervous?" He asked " I mean this is the big one...if this one's good you know what that means" he said

"Daryl all the others have been fine...Sophia is doing great, there's no reason to expect this one will be different" she said holding her hand out to him.

"What exactly did Michonne say when you took Sophia for a check up?" He asked

"She said she would call this afternoon sweetheart...the same thing I told you when you asked before" Carol said with a smirk. "Why don't you put Wyatt down for a nap?" She said handing the baby to him.

He walked down the hallway to their room. Carol had insisted on having the baby close. He hadn't minded in the least. Wyatt had his own room but at night he still slept in the crib nestled in the corner of their room.

Sophia loved her baby brother. The walls surrounding the crib was surrounded by her pre school artwork. She'd probably have another to add to the collection when she got home from school today.

"Nap time little man" he said placing a sleeping Wyatt in his crib as the phone rang in the distance.

This was it he thought nervously. Carol was beaming as he came back into the living room.

"Sophia's officially in remission"

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5 YEARS POST TRANSPLANT**

"Carol your gonna wear a hole in the carpet" Daryl said with a smirk

She turned and gave him a mock glare "Very funny...I just can't believe she didn't want me to go in with her"

"She's almost ten, and she's a pro at this shit...it will all be fine, you'll see" he said getting up and walking towards her.

Five years had gone by so quickly. They had decided to keep there family to just Wyatt and Sophia. Carol had been 34 when she had Wyatt, Daryl 38 but one year later they'd been gifted with a little surprise, and unexpected pregnancy.

"One of ya'all better get snipped cause your a couple of fertile myrtle's" Merle had quipped when they'd told him.

Nine months later little Gabrielle had been born. Daryl smiled now when he thought back to his life six years ago and how empty it had been. He never knew what he'd been missing in his life, not until he met Carol.

Carol brushed her lips across his neck "Too bad there's not a closet around somewhere so you could take my mind of things" she whispered.

He groaned "Hold that thought baby for tonight" he said his hand palming her ass

The sound of someone clearing their throat, startled them out of their position.

"Hey Glenn" Carol said blushing.

"Hey Carol, Daryl...why don't you guys come on in" Glenn said with a smirk

Glenn had finished his residency and taken over Michonne's practice last year. When she'd surprisingly moved to Nashville with Andrea. They'd apparently met when Merle and Andrea had taken Sophia for a check up after Gabrielle's birth and hit it off.

Merle was a full blown celebrity and loving it. He made the rounds on talk shows and magazines.

Five years had passed with Sophia as healthy as a horse. For all intents and purposes, she was healthy as can be. But that five year mark check up had been looming an important milestone in their life.

"Hey Momma, hey Daddy" Sophia said as the entered the exam room to find Sophia chatting with a nurse who quickly left.

"Alright Glenn no messing around" Daryl said

Glenn grinned "Congrats...that's five years, no sign of her coming out of remission. I think we can safely say..cancer free"

Daryl picked up Sophia pulled Carol into a hug, Sophia in between them. A giant weight lifting from his shoulders. Everything was perfect..he felt free.


End file.
